


Anthology

by Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Bittersweet, Colds, Confessions, Dark, Dragons, Dystopian, F/M, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara - Freeform, Jungle, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Nymphs - Freeform, Sad, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Scents, Song fic, Soulmates, Tengu!Sasuke, Trans Character, Werecats, Werewolves, Wings, Youtuber - Freeform, collection, incubus, missing wallets, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, pheonix, photographer, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me/pseuds/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me
Summary: [Anthology-  collection of poems or other pieces of writing]This is a collection of my one-shots, with each chapter being separate and unrelated to another.





	1. The Lemon Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot was Inspired by the song: Peter, Paul & Mary - Lemon Tree

************

Sasuke sat on the lap of his father, staring up at the light that managed to make it through the thick green leaves. He was small, not even fully able to reach to grab a stray leaf. It was just the two of them, and Sasuke gave a gurgling giggle blissfully unaware of the loss of a mother he would never get to meet, and a brother who had decided that he didn't want to be his brother.

It had became a sort of tradition, that when the Lemon Tree behind the house bloomed they would sit there soaking up the warm sun in comfortable silence. It was something that always seemed to make his father sad, blooming lemons flowers. Sasuke couldn't never quite understand why.

It was not until he had turned ten, (sasuke had believed himself all grown up then) that he dared to ask why.

"Come here and take a lesson from the lovely lemon tree." Fugaku said, sitting him on his knee, much like he the entire time that Sasuke was growing up. "Don't put your faith in love, my boy" the father said, "I fear you'll find that love is like the lovely lemon tree."

Ten year old Sasuke frowned, puzzled. "Why father?"

"The Lemon tree is very pretty and the lemon flower is sweet, but the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat." Was all that his father said about it.

Sasuke grew with those words ringing in his ears, being careful not go and give his heart out to just anyone. So it was, that Sasuke lived happily enough, until a whirlwind of a blonde wiggled his way into his heart. His name was Naruto, and it was as though his goal in life was to outshine the sun itself.

One summer day, beneath the lemon tree Naruto and Sasuke stretched out enjoying one of the more peaceful moments in their tangled and sometimes twisted relationship.

It was that moment, that one day beneath the lemon tree that the two lovers rested that Sasuke first believed that Naruto's sweet smile was what caused the stars to rise in the sky. They spent the entire summer lost in the passion if love, and the music of The blondes laughter hid Sasuke's father's words:

"The Lemon tree is very pretty and the lemon flower is sweet, but the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat."

As summer came to a close Sasuke was left to stand alone beneath the lemon tree. On one of the last summer days, Naruto left without a word. He took away the sun. It was in the dark, with the falling leaves and old soured lemons on the ground that Sasuke knew what the blonde had done.

"He left me for another." Sasuke had murmured to himself, heartbroken. He knew it was a common story but that didn't make it any less true. The raven haired man had done his best to forgive the blonde. He loved him, but if Naruto stayed Sasuke doubted that he would have stayed the same man that he loved.

"A sadder man but wiser now I sing these words to you," Sasuke hummed, as he held his own son in his arms beneath the old lemon tree behind his fathers, and now his, home.

"Lemon tree very pretty and the lemon flower is sweet but the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat."

"Sasuke!" A pink haired woman called from inside the house. "Lunch is ready!"


	2. The Mighty Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also inspired by a song. Inspired by the song: Peter, Paul & Mary : Puff The Magic Dragon

**********

Gaara, a mighty dragon lived by the sea. He loved to soar in the autumn sea mist as it sprayed the land called fire country.

Naruto a little boy loved the wild and proud dragon and would bring him string, leaves, sealing wax off his father's table and other things that that the blonde boy had decided were fancy.

Gaara armed with string, leaves and the blonde humans affection would dive from the clouds to skim glittering ocean waves splashing Naruto's face as he sat perched on the dragons back.

When Naruto got older, he felt the urge to explore the great wide world. So together, Gaara knocking down and hauling trees the two built a boat to travel on. Its sail billowing out with the breeze. It was large enough even Gaara was able to rest on. The unfiltered sun blazed downwards on his glittering green scales as Naruto would sit on the great red dragons tail keeping a lookout.

When the stopped to gather supplies or to simply explore new lands, the noble kings and princes would bow. Pirates ships would lower their flags when Gaara roared, and they travelled happily.

Gaara, the mighty dragon lived on the sea, adventuring with a blonde across the a land called Fire Country.

Gaara the mighty dragon soared and twisted inspiring awe in all that see him, but the one he wanted to impressed was his human.

A dragon lives forever, but no so little boys. Great adventures and giant wings gave way to gentle afternoons dozing. Then one night it happened, that Naruto, his precious human, didn't wake up.

And Gaara that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roars. His head bent in sorrow and green scales fell like rain. Gaara no longer left to soar above the clouds. Without his precious human, Gaara could not be brave. So Gaara, that mighty dragon sadly slipped back to his cave.

Gaara the mighty dragon lives by the sea. Soaring above the clouds, in land called Fire country. And Gaara the mighty dragon, is waiting for his human in the land called Fire Country.


	3. Life In Bursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a picture, (which if I knew where it was I would post it).
> 
> I always meant to go back and write a full fledge story for this since it was such an intriguing Idea but.... that never happened.

****************

Gaara walked carefully down the street, his skin stretched tight and thin over his bones from hunger, mentally trying to prepare himself for what he was about to put himself through.

Hunger was a funny thing, forcing a person to do things they often didn't want to do. It was one of the reasons he was going now, early, before it got worse and his control slipped. A car zoomed by, splashing water up which narrowly missed him and instead struck the scaled human beside him.

"Just because i have scales doesn't mean I want to be wet all the damn time." Came the mutter reply of the scaled men who now fell as his legs became a thick glossy tail. The man simply sighed. "I'm going to be late." Gaara ignored him and kept moving, too intent upon his own predicament.

The glassy store front of the high class shops slowly gave way to more subdued building fronts. His belly rumbled under the long trench coat he wore, collar turned up against the rain until he went down into the subway escaping the rain, and sliding his metrocard on the turnstiles under a heavy gaze from a security guard who stood watch. A fine trickle of heat seemed to ripple from the guard dancing its way to taunt the red heads empty belly.

"Hunting?" The guard asked, stopping him before Gaara could successfully walk away quickly enough to avoid the conversation he knew was coming.

"Perhaps." He replied, keeping a calm and level tone. "Perhaps not." He took a subtle sniff of the air, scenting only human coming off the man. The brown haired guard shifted from one foot to the other before stepping closer to lean in.

"I get off work in about twenty minutes." The guard said with a wink. Gaara had to fight to keep his belly quiet as the now duel impulse to take him up on his offer and vomit at the guys face battled it out for supremacy. 'People can always tell.' Gaara thought unhappily as he had to decide if he wanted to adhere to the norm or simply flat out say no. It wasn't the guards fault that Gaara had zero interest in his own species's diet unless it involved one particular person.

"I am afraid I must decline." Gaara responded. The guards face flushed red and tightening his grip on the baton hanging on his belt. The guard blustered a bit, pissed off at the rejection and rightly so.

It was not exactly flattering for an Incubus (or a succubus for that matter) to say no to someone offering some nice no strings attached sex. Scratch that, it was downright insulting. Having a creature that needs it as food reject you for it? Most viewed that similar to homeless man smacking you for offering food. Gaara always tried to be kind in his rejections but the result was still this- the creature or man always got pissed, yelled then stormed off.

Finally Gaara was able to get onto the basically underground railroad, (an on-going joke of his.) to reach his destination. It traveled a while, mostly quiet and peaceful as the train cars gave a soft hum as the ran down the rails and grungy lanterns flew by every now and then from the inside of the tunnel.

When Gaara finally got off the rain had stopped and eased into the early chill of evening. It was another block before he turned down and went down steps to find a old iron door nestled between building going further down. Two thick people stood on either side. A cursory sniff told Gaara the one on the left, Kiba, was a werewolf. He already knew that, Kiba recognized him well enough by now. The other however was new. His eyes were nearly ultraviolet purple, making him seem blind unless you had the eye to pick up the wavelength (Which Gaara did) and a faint splattering of coloration around his eye trailing further until it disappearing under his clothes. 'He's a Panoptes.' Gaara thought with minor surprise, recognizing the nearly peacock patterning on his skin which disguised the hundred pair of eyes that the man had.

"Hello again sir, welcome back." Kiba said with a nod. "This is Neji, he's new."

"Do you have a reservation?" Neji stated, not bothering with niceties. Gaara nodded, pulled the heavily embellished and gilded ticket from his pocket to hand over. Kiba elbowed the panoptes in the side before taking the ticket, examining it closely and handing it back to him.

"Have a nice evening sir." Kiba said, opening the door for him. The inside was a complete and drastic change from the dismal outer facade. A grand spiral staircase off to the left circle further downwards, the fine stonework screaming dwarvish handiwork. The building had been boarded over and trashed above, looking mostly unused, but a clean staircase on the right going upwards proved this not to be true.

Several small circular booth lines the walls on either side, and two larger, finer ones could be seen in the back. Some along the sides, had their curtains drawn closed. Some did not. Each had a small silver bell hanging just outside of it.

It was a place for the more carnal desires to be expressed. Tastefully and with immense discretion and attention to the needs of whatever species came in to enjoy the services it provided. Ancient flawlessly polished oak floors stretched out, a stage in the center surrounded by somes patron already seated and observing the twirling nymph who seemed to glide in the air.

A gentle cloud of tension and heat swirled about the room causing Gaara to come to a standstill, simply tasting the exquisite rush of hormones on the air. He swallowed and turned away from the other patrons who were emitting such lovely snacks and instead walked to the back, slipping into one of the finer private booths, pulling the curtain shut to wait in privacy.

The curtain muffled the onslaught of feeling it all at once, while still being able to taste it. He let out a breath, leaning his head back, letting his body soak up the muted sexual energy that hung mostly faded in the air for a few moments before soft chime rang from a second silver be the rested on small bolted table in the center.

"You may enter." Gaara murmured, recognizing the permissions ring. The curtain was pulled aside to reveal another nymph. She brushed her soft pastel pink hair from her her eyes and smiled.

"Mr. Subaku." She said softly, every movement she made soothing and reassuring. "Your other two guests have just arrived. I am here to show you to your arranged room, may I?" The redhead stood and nodded silently, following after her. The semi-sheer green dress trailed on the floor, casting a green hue on her skin and Gaara was reminded of trees. A faint scent of cherries coming from her and he mentally confirmed her as a Cherry Tree Nymph.

Up the two flights of stairs they went, her bare feet soundless and his giving a muted thud with each step. She held aside a curtain of beads for him when they reached the foot of the stairs. "Your reserved area is four doors down, on the right. The label 3B4 is visible on the door. As always, there will be two bells on the inside of the room and a pamphlet with rules and regulations of use next to the door." She bowed. "Please enjoy." Gaara glanced at her, then continued down the hall until he reached the door.

Two people were already inside, a dragoness and lady sphinx. The dragoness wore a simple black toga and lounged upon the bed, while the lady sphinx stood shirtless her back facing the door, and a thin lion like tail running down the leg of her partner.

"I am quiet, I am expected, yet i make others wait, who am i?" The sphinx questioned when he entered and picked up the book to take a courasty glance at the rules he already knew by heart. The room resembled the inside of castle, 'or perhaps a dungeon.' He thought, with a glance at the water off to the side. Gaara didn't reply to the sphinx and the dragoness rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"You may proceed with whatever you wish." he stated, sitting in the chair next to the hollowed out fireplace, glancing at the wine bottle the sat on the side table. After a few moments of hesitation the two girls quickly devolved into a mess of entangled limbs on the bed in front of him. The roll of desire quickly started filling the air and Gaara breathed it in as his belly growled its approval about the food. Pulling a glass out from the side table, he poured himself a glass of wine. The steady even taste of Pinot Grigio greeted him as he took a sip and leaned in to run the back of his hand down the Sphinx's back.

The action, caused a roiling twist as he could feel her life spin inside of her body and she moaned as he pulled some of it from her for himself. There was the feeling of a blazing desert heat skittering its way up his arms until it settled in his belly coiling for digestion. He could taste their desire in the very air, their racing heartbeats the equivalent to a human smelling their favorite meal being cooked to perfection. Arousal thrummed and coursed through the bodies. The redhead soaked up every racing heartbeat, heard and absorbed every moan and scream the two released as they climaxed over and over together. He could feel the flood of hormones inside their head twirling as he slowly ate the energy they released, careful not to take to much or became to lost in the feeling of wanting to be, least he kill them in a fit of ecstasy.

When it was all over he was seated in his chair was once more, the dragoness and Sphinx flopped out on the bed from exhaustion. Despite their hardy creature natures they had been feeding him the sexual energy for the last six hours and were worn and tired. The dragoness blinked at him.

"That was one of the most intense sexual experiences in all of my four thousand years. Perhaps, we may arrange another meeting in another four thousand as an anniversary." Gaara said nothing, knowing those odds were slim. Quietly the two left and he rang the first silver bell, paused and then twice, asking for a clean up.

Hunger still gnawed at him as he went and stood in the hallway while they cleaned it up for his next meal. Three people this time. A WereCat, a witch and a vampire. The red head was unsure of the Witch's stamina or survival ability but he seemed to be able to remain alive with a WereCat and a Vampire so Gaara figured as long as he was gentle that the witch would be fine.

He hadn't even taken off his trench coat, yet. As the cleaning staff bowed and left he heard them whisper among each other (one of them must have been new) and explaining his... unique, interests.

As an Incubus, he literally ate sexual energy, lust and well, life. To get a full meal quickly, Gaara would have to sleep with someone. This, for a number of reasons was not an option. Which meant instead of spending three hours fucking someone every four months, he just sat close to people soaking up everything using as limited contact as he could manage in order to feed. The redhead could do it by touching someone with only one hand but it made the process nearly twelve hours.

It was the only way he could think of that would work. He couldn't sleep with anyone but his mate. The thought made him sick to stomach. The cleaning staff finally left and he sat down in his chair, finally slipping out of his trench coat. He took another sip of wine, and glanced at the water. On a rare impulse Gaara stood and stripped, gliding into the warm water. 'Humanity has come far.' Gaara thought enjoying the the feeling of water, wishing that his mate were here with him. A sharp tap on the door.

"You may enter." Gaara said, still indulging in the water as the vampire, witch and WereCat entered. A taste of the air revealed that the vampire had already set about making the Witch relax into the situation, a hint of blood clung to his formal blue witches robes.

The WereCat, an unshy creature flashed him a pointy tooth smile as she seemed to slink out of her clothes as quickly as the vampire shut the door. They too were but a blur of limbs as things escalated. Gaara had time to slip into his pants and pull a small book out of his trench coat's pocket before reaching for one of their hands.

So he sat next to the loudly occurring depravity, one hand turned the pages of his book, and the other clinging to one of their hands. He switched from one to another every now and again to make thing easier on them, the intensity of sexual pleasure that a person receives when they were being fed upon by a succubus or incubus is unlike anything else and it was the only reason his kind even still existed in the modern day.

When they left, he reached for the golden bell and rang it once. Moments passed before the Cherry Nymph from before slid open the door.

"Mr. Subaku, i trust everything has been accommodating." He nodded.

"I am ready to check out." He murmured and she smiled.

"Of course. If you will follow me please?" She lead him down the hall, the opposite direction from where he entered to second staircase. It was empty save for a single dark haired Tengu.

"Sasuke, 3B4 is prepared." She said turning to leave him.

"Sakura, 0D2 is past due." He responded, uncrossing his arms. She nodded and pressed her back against the wood until she disappeared entirely into it. "If you would." Sasuke stated indicating the the iron register resting on the counter. Swirling colour runes shone from the sides, and a soft humm rose and fell silent as Sasuke glanced at the clipboard he had. "A mister Gaara Subaku, with suite 3B4. You are registered for a total of thirteen hours, however have only used ten hours and fifty seven minutes. Since the excess registered hours are less than four you will pay no over book charge and the addition price of those hours will also be dropped. One clean up service was requested." He paused. "I have five visitors listed, a dragoness, a sphinx, WereCat, Witch and Vampire. It this correct?"

"Correct."

"I also have listed that you are paying for their time inside the room as well?" Gaara nodded and Sasuke picked up a pen ticking of a few boxes and then typing into the cash register. Gaara already knew how much it would all cost. '$79.50 an hour for nearly eleven hours amounts to $874.50. For five people, plus himself amounts to, $5,247 then the $15 clean up service request. It all comes to $5,262. Expensive, but considering everything the cost is to be expected.' Expected and worthy of the discretion, peace, and privacy that it granted him.

"Your total is $5,264." Sasuke said. Gaara blinked.

"What is the additional two dollar charge?" Sasuke frowned and glanced back down at the register.

"I have listed as a reserved room and not a walk-in which is a two dollar fee." The red head nodded,

"That would be the norm, however if you look carefully you will find I am listed as a Azure member and thus am not charged the reservation fee."

"My apologies Sir." Sasuke said with a bow, letting black wings fold unfold and spread out low against the counter. "I will remedy the mistake."

Things progressed quickly after that and Gaara left, coming out to a what on the outside appeared to be a bar two blocks away from where he entered. He walked to the nearest subway entrance, a now memorized route, heading home. The clock on wall showing the arrival and departure times blazed a happy 7:49 a.m. and the redhead was ready to sleep for an entire Era. Though the knowledge that he would likely be repeating the entire process in another four months made his heart ache with loss as he recalled why.

His home was a stately and traditional manor, renovated and updated every now and then to stay to code. it was not the way it once was.

Trudging up the steps to his home he recalled his mates thoughts on staying up to code and situation it had left him in.

That it had left them both in.

He shut and locked the door, feeling the great emptiness that he lived in. With eight hours until he had to leave for work he let his heart lead his feet, going for the basement. 'I want to see Naruto.' He thought, the ache in his heart heavy and near unbearable. He missed his mates passion and easy way of handling change. He missed the way light would catch his brilliant blue eyes.

He spent much of the wealth they had accumulated together over the few thousand years on the basement, building it to be the most secure part of the house and tailoring it to Naruto and his species needs, taking every detail and precaution into consideration. He pushed open the heavy door, only possible because it was programmed to his DNA.

Volcanic rock lined the room, as searing heat marked the temperature above the average humans capability of withstanding at all. Gaara himself could handle a few hours in the intense fiery heat. Nestled deep in new and freshly dried magma (dredged up from the earth with careful hydraulic systems and copious amounts of digging and repairing of material and just in general immense effort) a shiny red egg sat in the center of the floor. It was glowing from the heat. As it had for the last one hundred and eleven years.

As a pheonix Naruto was capable of dying and be reborn in the ashes, but a phoenix was rare and an all but extinct creature. Throughout all of Gaara's nine thousand and three hundred years he had only encountered two. Naruto was one of them. Hunted for their powerful healing tears, combined with the finicky thing that was their re-birth cycle most thought them to be extinct.

The hope that Naruto might one day come back to him, might hatch and be reborn was what drove him to keep himself alive. With Naruto's will of fire gone, Gaara hard a hard time keeping his own heart lit. He knew that hatching was just the first step, there would be those few years where Narutos body would have to grow. But he looked forward to it, knowing that even if he were physically a child he would mentally be who he was before and wouldn't that just he a riot?

So he sat, sweating in the heat with his heart racing because 'what if he hatches now?' Or another harsh thought, 'what if doesn't?' The Gaara wrestled with these intense warring emotions for three hours before he had to finally leave unable to withstand to the heat anymore. (unless he was ready to commit suicide.)

Gaara slowly shut the door on the egg, on his mate, on Naruto. He mentally and physically drained. "I must wonder how long i will be waiting." He said to the empty house. "How long can i endure waiting? Will another one hundred and eleven years pass?" He glanced back to the door, a single tear falling to floor, knowing the answer to at least one question. "Forever. I will wait forever." He murmured. 'Cruel hope.' Gaara though walking up the steps to fall asleep in their bed.

Because if there was a chance, no matter how slim that Naruto might wake up Gaara couldn't do anything but wait. The notion that Naruto would awake to find Gaara dead was intolerable.

After all, if Naruto died, truly and honestly then Gaara could simply follow after. But a phoenix that undergoes re-birth had a far harder time killing itself. The redhead couldn't bear the idea of Naruto suffering as he was.

So Gaara waited. Waited another one hundred and eleven years. Every four months, (the longest he could stretch it) he rented a room at the KONOHA inn and fed upon the sexual energy of others.

Doing everything in his power to stay faithful to his lover and stay alive.

_____The End_____


	4. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really inspired by anything, just a Drabble trying to picture Naruto being in Space and having a mission go wrong. No real plans to take it anywhere or turn it in to anything.

****************

Naruto's breath hitched and caught as he cracked open his eyes, slowly waking up. He was sore and he could feel the tight pain that shifted as he breath in his chest. 'Brillant. Something's messed up with my rib.' He thought as he brought his arm forward to push his wobbling and sore body up into a rough sitting position. 'Of all the things to freaking go wrong, and i had finally had a good night's sleep last night too.' He frowned then. 'Kiba had better take care of my ship until i get back. And if Sasuke breaks its, im kicking his butt in some sparring matches.' The blonde had to stifle another groan as he reflexively clutched at his pounding skull trying hard to remember how he had woken up where and was and even where or maybe it was when he was? He gasped and tried to focus, relief flooding him as it all starting coming back.

**************

With the soft humming of mechanical parts whirring as the FCS KONOHA carried three thousand people deeper into the reaches of space, Naruto was left to stand silently staring out the large viewing screen on deck 14. The lights were low and there was little in the way of entertainment as most everyone was asleep. The starship's time showing up as 1:30 a.m Earth Standard time and with a sigh the blonde ran his fingers through his hair. 'I am not going to be getting a sleep standing here. Shikamaru will have something, i need to get some sleep before tomorrow otherwise i might as well be useless.' Naruto thought before sighing and making the trip to deck 12 where he hoped his friend would still be busy in the clinic.

Shikamaru gave the blonde a swift glance over, checking for anything to cause the sleeping issues (as always) before grudgingly handing him a small bottle with thick blue goop in it.

"Here. Drink this when you go to bed. I already took care of the dosage so you should be up before Alazonia Shift ends."

"Thank ya beautiful thing." Naruto replied easily, flashing a wide grin to his lazy but well meaning friend. He got a frown in return.

"You are the most troublesome of all of the people on this ship." The words were dismissive and a bit cold but he could see the concern in his darkened eyes. "Now get your butt to your cabin and go get some sleep." Shikamaru said already turning away and dismissing him. 'I'm the captain he can't order me around.' He thought almost ready open his mouth when he thought better of it. 'Whatever. I'm too tired and he'll pull his Doctor's rank to get me gone and in bed away from him.' He left for his quarters when he flopped out on the covers of his bed, chugging the goop in the bottle as he rolled over to stare at his ceiling. 'That was a bitter and gross.' he thought as he waited for the effects to kick in.

"Kurama, read out parameters for mission Augustus/2.0.17.2.1" Naruto said, not looking away from the ceiling. He was still finding it hard to believe that the FCS KONOHA was assigned the mission it was.

"Request Acknowledged." Came the deep and rough disembodied of the computer. "Mission Parameters For Augustus/2.0.17.2.1 ; Observe and record data regarding Solar eclipse. Including magnetic field fluctuations and shifts in the Earth's gravitational pull on the previous Moon. Minimal contact is to be made with planets population. All personnel whom are to be recording and observing planetside are to be humanoid in appearance. The use of the Time Devolution Unit is limited to a number of two uses. Failure to follow procedure and remain within mission parameters will result a full investigation by high command."

"Fantastic. Just what i didn't want to hear." He said aloud, falling silent at the sharpness of his own voice in the air. 'Lets send a bulldozer to move a pebble.' He thought. 'Oh wait, they basically are. Full investiga....' But his thoughts trailed away as what Shikamaru had given him took full effect and he fell into a deep sleep.

Blinking his eyes to clear away sleep as the computer's morning alarm chimed at him to get up. "I'm up, geez. Kyuu, stop the screaming finger nails on chalkboard sound." Naruto grumbled.

"Voice command not recognized."

"Kurama cease alarm."

"Alarm ceased." Came the swift efficient reply of the ship wide computer which the crew had taken to calling Kyuu rather Kurama. Unfortunately the computer didn't always respond to Kyuu something to do with the coding and the set up which Kiba was trying to fix.

Personally Naruto thought the computer just enjoyed watching them get irritated if he didn't respond, and had said as much to almost anyone who would listen. Most shrugged off his words with a laugh, though Gaara the KONOHA's chief science office had directly stated such behavioral capabilities were not present in the model of ship they were and therefore the conclusion he came to was wrong. Sakura had laughed when she heard him say that.

Naruto dressed quickly making his way to the pit where he would hopeful get to sit in his capitan chair before he got chunked backwards in time, to humanity's twenty first century. Luck was not on his side however as Kiba had caught him and snagged him in some sort of vacation intervention and then their window of use was starting to open and he had to meet the ground team at the pad.

"Captain," came the firm professional tone he had come to know and depend upon from Sakura an alpha woman with no desire for command, an unusual combo. Naruto sighed.

"Save it. You're not coming." She quirked her brow and smirked.

"I don't want to go." She replied. "I have," she glanced over to her long time boyfriend and the KONOHA's first officer Sasuke. "Better things to do." Naruto wrinkled his nose and as she laughed.

"Really didn't need to hear that."

"Mm. Look Naruto. Communications are going to be on the fritz when you get down there. We can't interfere too much with Earth and humanity since it will be in such a delicate balance. You get into trouble and you guys will be on your own until the close strikes witching hour." She said cocking her hip.

"Don't die before Midnight, got it."

"Are you sure you don't-"

"Lieutenant. Smaller team, smaller impact. Gaara and i will be able to handle this type of thing ourselves." The blonde said turning around to take his spot inside the Time unit. "Crap i'm starving. Should eaten some ramen before I got down here." She pinched her nose but said nothing. Gaara entered swiftly behind him, and with a nod in Kiba's direction the engineer started the counting sequence.

That was as far as he could recall


	5. McDonalds is Theatre Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has ever been involved with a theatre show or in the drama department in high school knows that people seem to live off of Coffee, McDonalds and very little sleep. This is sort the inspiration i drew for that.

****************

Not for the first time Naruto wondered if he should gone for a lighter color to start with. The thin walls still weren't quite what he wanted them to be and he still had a column to paint as he well. He sighed.

"Et tu Wall?" He said, altering the Caesar quote a bit as he stared at the set piece. Mr. Hatake was an unusual Drama teacher, assigning to help build the actual set pieces and paint them. The blonde felt zero desire to be painting the walls of the throne. No, he wanted to be the heroic king of the play!

"Naruto! Are you almost done with that? I could use some help with the styrofoam. The rocks just don't look right."

"Be right there Sakura!" He called back. Despite the fact that most of them had been assigned roles and had to study their lines, Mr. Hatake stil had them help out crafting. With a groan Naruto stood up to go and help out Sakura, who had gotten the role of empress of a neighboring kingdom, but his he stepped on one his brushed. The brush rolled under his foot and snapped leaving him to fall backwards into smack into where Sasuke had been reading over the notes, on assembling the the the actual pieces together to make it the two story rolly monster that it had to be.

"that hurt." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Watch where your walking dobe." Naruto grunted and glared up at him.

"Who asked you?" Naruto replied, getting pissed just looking at his face. Their relationship had improved over the course of them working together but that only amounted to tolerance and profession on stage respect. Off stage and out of the drama room? All hell was free to reign then.

"A higher power begging me to save your pathetic ass."

"Are you sure they were talking about you duck butt?"

"Oh look, the dobe found a come-back. How cute." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he shoved the blonde. "Now get out of space. I have start putting this shit show together."

"Sucks for you."

"Hey both of you, shut up!" Came a loud yell from Ino who was practically buried under various boxes, fabrics, notes and tags off stage left in the wings. "Some of us are actually working. Chouji where the hell are my fuchsia flowers?!"

"I left them next to the orange blossoms."

"Damnit, i told you not to mix flowers!!" Chouji looked guilty as the mistake but it wasn't anything big. Ino was always super particular when it came to costumes and accessories and since there was supposed to be a scene featuring a wedding the flowers got involved. Which was a personal hobby of hers. Naruto grimaced. 'Glad im not working with the clothes.' Giving another dirty look at Sasuke he managed to dodge, duck and dive his way across the stage and sit next to Sakura.

"Alrighy! What can i do for ya miss?" The blonde said doing his best impression of a southern cowboy. She pushed a strand of her out of face as she laughed.

"Oh fine sir! I simply cannot seem to get my rocks to look well. Oh gentle sir please say you'll help?" She replied in swooping tones as though on the verge of fainting like some weak willed southern belle, before bursting out into roaring laughter. "No but seriously. It just doesn't look right but i can't place my finger in why. Any ideas?" Naruto frowned and eyes to wanna be rocks carefully. Before he could respond another voice spoke.

"You forgot to plaster them. The texture is showing and affecting the coloring." As if on cue both Sakura and Naruto turned to see Gaara standing there looking at the rock with a calm seemingly indifferent expression.

"Yo gaara your back! Did you get the pizza and ramen?!" Like a lightbulb as night everyone looked and started to gravitate toward where Gaara was standing hopeful for the promise of good food. Gaara nodded.

"Long table in the green room." He said not looking away from the rock. As though he had said there was a bomb, all of them quickly started a mass migration to the green room to chow down on the food. It was going on nine o'clock at night and they were all a little hungry. Finally only Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke were left on the stage.

"Im getting food. If you two love birds are hungry you had better go before its all gone." Sasuke called out as he opened the side down and went down the hall to the green room.

"Fuck you duckbutt!" Naruto yelled.

"Not interested. Maybe later." Came the swift reply.

"Thanks for getting food!" Naruto said with a grin and Gaara quirked his lips in a small smile as he pulled his back pack of to open it. Inside were two Mc.Donalds bags.

"I know how competitive food can be." Gaara said as they went to sit on the edge of the stage to eat.

"You my dear are the best damn boyfriend i could ask for!" Naruto said happily leaning in to give the red head a kiss.


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written way before the series had ended, and I knew less about the Sharingan, but I had the idea that it actually influenced his thoughts even when he didn’t exactly agree with them. Sort of like, brainwashing.

*************************

I remember how it happened. All those years ago. I remember how happy i was. I was in the academy. I was the best in the academy. I was happy. I remember a the trouble maker Naruto, i knew of how my parents disliked him. I knew of how he had no one. But i did not care. I was happy. I was a child. I did not know the truth, in all of it's plain harsh glory. But i found out. Oh yes, i made it my reason of living. To find out. That night. The night Itachi told me, the way the village looked upon the uchiha, that way of the uchiha, to live in a half life. To love or hate. My life was first full of love, then as all things must wither and die, so too did my child like heart, and my life became full of hatred. I hear the voices in my head all the time now. I know of naruto's secret. How it was his fault. I know How the wretched village that proclaims love and openness and honesty is nothing more than a sham for those are to weak minded to know any better. Like leading pig to the slaughter house. And finally when they know and they begin to scream, its to late. And then they are sliced and cut and wrapped and frozen then cooke and eaten by a family who doesn't care. Yes. Konoha is much like this. Everyday i go. I train, and grow stronger. The day will come when i avenge that which must be avenged.

I am older now. I have joined team 7. Naruto and sakura are the names of my teammates. I get the pink haired weak minded pig, and blonde fox, whose cunning fools nearly all those who meet it. He pretend to be and idiot but i know, he pretend to be clueless but i know, he pretends to be kind, But I Know! He is a masked demon.

Years have passed. Its time for my leave. I have gained all that i can from the empty places of the village. Yet he stops me. Naruto Uzumaki. He cannot hear them. The voices which are screaming in my head. Him a demon which knows nothing of human nature, i am monster who must live alone, he and i are alike in many ways. I come so close. But i can't. As much as he and i are different we are alike. But there is a thing he can never understand. The feeling of knowing, of being, everything, then the feeling of being nothing. Empty. So quick like a flash light. Let people hate me. Let them call me what they will. It shows how people will never understand. I am a monster.

I am not human. I know that know. The voice told me so the moment i took Itachi's life. The light fading from his eyes. I cover my face with a mask. A face which masks the pain, and pain of a heart. A heart, no one knows. The voices grow louder still. Screaming. They blame him. The one who cause me so much agony. It hurts. I cant help but fall. Why must it be that i kill him? Make it the hokage! The village! The smallest infant! I even killed my brother, yet, why must it be that they endlessly scream his name? Naruto Uzumaki. I am not sure of the meaning of being in love. I only know that which i remember from when i was young. Which is not much. Most has been consumed, the voices coating it in a thick blackness till i can no longer tell what lies underneath. They blame you. You are Kyuubi. You are the monster which, if had not come, my family would not have been blamed, my brother would not have had to kill my parents,and would not have had to cry, because he disobeyed his orders to save me. If kyuubi had not come, i would have my family, i would have my brother, and i would have been happy. I was happy with you. I know, that i would be even happier if could have stayed. I know this to be a fact. Because despite the voices screaming for your blood, the hatred if feel for kyuubi, you made me smile, you made me feel happy. Loved. You tied up my broken mind, if only for a while.

While i was a part of team 7, i protected you, like on out first mission. The one where you saved the soul of Zabuza. When i thought of you dead. And when you came for me, to try and rescue me from myself. From the hated and the voices of my family which never seem to fade.

The day when i supposed to kill you. At the valley of the end. Where madara and the first hokage faced each other. I looked into your eyes. And i saw that you still wished to protect me. I hope you can. Please. Save me from myself. I am so lost. I know we shall face each other again. For we are so alike. And we so different.

You shall be the sun. And i, the moon. Naruto. I know now. What my parents felt before they died. What my brother felt before i killed him. Naruto Uzumaki.

Do you remember. That day in they academy. When i felt your lips connect to mine. I felt strange. I did not know them what it was. I know now. It was love. The feeling of not being judged. With you, i was not, "the last uchiha" or "the second son" or the "strongest genin" with you. I was Sasuke. So naruto. Before you kill me. Before you save me, and end the voices which have resided in my head and have coated my heart, Naruto, i just wanted you to know.

**I love you.**


	7. Finding your soulmate! Or a guy with a runny nose. That works too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an exploration on the Werewolf and Soulmate tropes. I had this idea about colds and how that makes this a little... more complicated.

***************

  
Naruto had never held much stock in the whole, love/soulmate at first sight and smell.

Despite multiple theories on why some people just _inherently_ smelled better that others, ( _most of which he developed with his friend Sakura over the course of countless nights and ramen bowls_ ) Naruto still firmly believed that the myth of Soulmates with complete bullshit. Sakura technically agreed but still loved the myth and legends behind so much that the topic sorta always burned in the back his brain like an itch he couldn't quite scratch.

It didn't help that the scientific community was all the time publishing studies on the science of attraction measuring pupil dilation and heart rates and endorphins and crazy crap that usually just confused him. They had, in a-round-about sort of way confirmed the idea of scents guiding you towards romantically compatible people.

Sakura's scent was what she was named for, cherry blossoms. The blonde thought it smelled sweet, but overly so. Like being trapped in a room of flowers until the nose wasn't able smell anything but flowers. When he asked her about his own scent, she wrinkled her nose making fun of him with a smile.

"You smell like, summer grass. Fresh, and bright." She said honestly, with a soft smile as she looked the window out the harshness of the desert. "It reminds me of home."Naruto didn't have anything to say to that. Wasn't sure what to say to that at the very least. "Have you thought about going back?" She asked, hesitantly. "Im sure that they all miss you."

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled. "But they also miss you ya know." Sakura nodded, brushing her pale pink hair over her shoulder.

"I know that, but if i go back I leave my soulmate behind." Naruto frowned. That didn't often talk about Sasuke. It was one of the reasons Naruto had left Konoha City behind.

Sakura understood and that was why she knew where to find him. Knew to look to the away from the thick greenery that flourished where they came from. He had only just arrived in Open harsh town of Suna a week back, and contacted Sakura about the move. She enjoyed visiting with Naruto in between the constant moving with Sasuke.

Regardless the blonde enjoyed talking to her, even if it was about Soulmates and scents.

After a week being holed up in his new and sparsely decorated apartment the blonde grabbed his wallet and headed towards to grocery store, in search of ramen and various other foods.The

Blonde walked in and wandered around the store idly picking up what he needed and sometimes what he didn't only to stop mid-step to as he nose caught the scent of something blissful.

The air seemed to swirled around the blonde tempting him with the promise of something wonderful, better than ramen. It turned his stomach over similar to the anticipation of a fight. His heart started pounding in his chest and Naruto looked wildly around the store wondering if anyone else could smell that. No seemed to notice and the blonde swallowed feeling his palms get sweaty as he began to weave around the tall shelves, dodging people as went in search of the source of the scent. A voice in the back of his mind told him that he was close to finding someone important.

He turned the corner only to slam into someone carrying a large box. It fell the ground with a clatter and thud. Naruto knelt to the ground intent on helping the redhead he slammed into pick up the countless cacti that had been inside the box.

"Damn, im sorry." Naruto said, before freezing as he realized he had found the source of the scent.

"Apologies, are unneeded." The unnamed redhead replied, and the blonde felt a shiver run up his spine at the low rough voice he had. Naruto had a wild thought, 'how do i smell to him?'Followed swiftly by another realization,'holy fuck its him.' Naruto thought, as he gazed at the splendid face of the man in front of him. Red hair, jade green eyes, a tattoo on his forehead and dark circles around his eyes.

"Im Naruto." The blonde said, holding out his hand.

"Gaara." The other replied, and the blonde felt a little thrill at the name. 'So my Soulmates name is Gaara.' He thought. 'Why hasn't he said anything? Is there such a thing as a one-side soulmate thing or-' he started to think before the sound of a sniffle pulled him out of his mind. Naruto blinked, as Gaara's nose started to run.

"Um, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Im suffering from a mild cold. I am unable small anything. It is why i said no apologies were needed."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

"If you will excuse me." Gaara said, taking the box and leaving.

So yes, Naruto had never held much stock in the whole, love slash soulmate at first sight and smell. That was before he smelled Gaara, his soulmate, who was unaware of it because he had a runny nose and couldn't smell anything.

" **Fuck**." Naruto mumbled.


	8. Cross Speciation Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Werewolves and Angels trying to court each other but they have different methods of showing interest.

*******************

Despite Gaara's efforts at attracting Naruto, the blonde werewolf seemed more scared than attracted at the redheads wing display.

Gaara would wake up early in the morning to spend hours grooming his wings to make them really shine. Spreading them out over the lawn in nervous preparation for when he would meet the blonde later in the day.

Unfortunately it never went quite as Gaara planned.

It amused his brother Kankuro, who was often around to see the failed attempts of attracting his beloved. Each try was marked with Naruto hiding behind his friends Sakura or Sasuke. Shrinking into corners, avoiding eye contact or just flat out running away whenever he saw Gaara walk toward him with his wings brilliantly shining behind him.

Just when Gaara was on the brink of giving up from rejection after rejection Temari spoke up ( _after of course, smacking Kankuro for laughing at him._ ) suggesting that he ask Sasuke or Jiraya for some insight into the blondes behavior. When Gaara finally did ask he was surprised ( _and maybe mildly horrified?_ ) to find that Naruto had been showing his interest as a werewolf by showing him displays of subordination.

Kankuro only laughed harder at his little brothers frustration when Gaara said, "how am i supposed to get to know him even better, or date him, if he keeps running away?!"


	9. YouTuber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a popular YouTube with an eclectic YouTube channel. Gaara is a high school teacher, and.....Narutos husband. This is how the school finds out.

****************

Gaara looked up from his desk as the warning bell began to ring to yet another group of kids gathered around a cellphone. Giggles and a few snickers here and there breaking up the rough noise of teenagers slipping into the desks, all of them with their eyes glued to the screens. A familiar voice tumbled from the phone, the kids all fans of their local YouTube. After all he was one of the only ones Konoha City had, what with it being a small city.

Gaara was intimately aware of Naruto's videos and work, though not because he spends hours watching them. Naruto _(or Hokage20Never as he was known on Youtube)_ had a lot of followers and even more viewers. The blonde was sociable, comedic and had a knack for getting into and telling entertaining stories. Though the blonde didnt videos about stories, to games and reviews and whatever random stuff he managed to get his hands on. Naruto even has a cooking playlist for people who struggled with that. 'Born from experience.' Gaara thought as he recalled how terrible of a cook the blonde used to be, though the redhead didn't mind that much. Naruto was still a better cook than he was. With the money he was making from YouTube videos Naruto didn't technically have to work, but of he decided to keep a part time job as a mechanic at Kakashi's shop.

It should be noted that despite all of the stories the blonde told and shared, he still kept his private life, well _private_. Unfortunately, this meant more people pining over the _seemingly_ available Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara was highly aware of all of the speculation that even his own students made about the blondes love live. It annoyed him almost as much as having fully grown adults doing the same thing.

Gaara shook his head to free himself from those thoughts and waited until the final bell rang. Afterwards most of them put their phones away, except for a few. Gaara had already pulled up the powerpoint for the day and given each of them their handouts. A group of four were still sitting the back watching the their phone intently. Gaara blinked, eyeing them for a moment before making his way back there. Naruto's voice was getting clearer and by the time he was next to them, Gaara could tell which video it was without even glancing at the title. ( _It was a new "Never Have I Ever " which he made in response to all of his fans asking for._ ) 'judging by the sound they are about halfway through the video.' Gaara thought listening to Naruto tell another story about a speeding ticket he had once gotten.

The rest of the students in the class were smirking watching as the redhead walked up, but otherwise did nothin to warn to the still oblivious group of girls who were too focused on their phone. Gaara stopped and stood next to them, silently crossing his arms, when one of the still obvious girls sighed and said,

"I wonder what kind of car he drives."

Gaara frowned. Naruto had yet to make a video about his very much loved car ( _He had even taken to calling the vehicle Kurama_ ) despite multiple requests. 'He did try once however.' Gaara thought recalling the how the shortest attempt had ended up about an hour long. The redhead put his foot down for that one. The blonde promised that he wouldn't post it until it was shorter than thirty minutes.

"Do not mention Naruto's car." Gaara stated, effectively announcing his presence to them. "If you do he will never stop babbling." After saying that, Gaara pulled the phone from their hands turned it over and walked back the front of the class. "You may have this back once class is over." The girls grumbled but otherwise behaved.

Gaara was not a teacher who liked to put up with complaints and those typically just made any punishment worse. "Turn to page two hundred and eighty four. We are starting the unit on the fall of Kaguya's Empire."

_********************_

Two days later, Gaara sat silently in the teachers lounge, glad to be off of lunch duty. His fellow co-workers were all hunched together at a table going back and forth about one of Naruto's new videos.

"Have you seen it? It's fantastic." Kiba said with a laugh.

"No," was Lee's whining response. "What's it called?"

"'How To Not Fuck Up an Omelet'."

"Is it good?" Choiji questioned, curious.

"I just said it was." Kiba said frowning.

"I meant the omelet." Chouji replied, as though it was implied that Naruto Videos were always good.

"Of course it was."

Gaara rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them as he ate. 'At least now it's a group of males discussing his videos.' Gaara thought, 'And the omelet was good, despite the obscene amount of bacon and cheese.' It was a true proof of their loyalty when his coworkers showed up to work the next day each carrying a lunch from one of Narutos cooking videos. Gaara himself was curious if anyone would notice his own well-made lunch despite the fact they all knew he was a terrible cook.

Today it was hand tossed salad, soup and noodles with a made from scratch brownie. Gaara's husband had long since refused to tolerate him brining simple PB&J's and Oatmeal Cream pies to work for Lunch. Everyday single day. Without fail.

*********************

Three days later, Gaara glanced down at his phone reading the text he just received before making his way through the loud crowd. The students were already swarming their way to the cafeteria for lunch. The front office ( _his destination_ ) was on the opposite side of the campus from his classroom but the redhead only had to step outside and look across the courtyard to see who he was looking for.

He was unfortunately being swarmed by the growing number of teens and even some staff members who were praising his work and asking questions. It was with a deep breath that Gaara began to make his way towards the mini-mob.

Naruto Uzumaki, for all of his internet fame and glory was a lot nicer in person and typically prefered to either go big and loud or just not be noticed. Simply put, the blonde was a man of extremes. Regardless Naruto handled the attention just fine, answering the often repeated questions and even signing what looked suspiciously like homework with random pens and mechanical pencils shoved at his face.

By the time Gaara had crossed the courtyard some of the students began to scatter and the co-workers began to shoo them all away. It was after another selfie that Gaara finally managed to snatch Naruto's attention.

"Gaara, there ya are. Here." The blonde said with a wide but easy grin.

"Thank you Naruto." Gaara said the tips of his ears turning bright red as he took the brown lunch bag Naruto was handing him, the same moment the blonde snuck a kiss on his cheek.

Gaara wasn't embarrassed about the kiss, it was the loud and vocal reaction it had gotten from the students that made his ears turn red. Their sharp squeals made him wince.

Unlike usual, Gaara had been running late and forgotten to grab his lunch. ( _A fact of which he blamed Naruto's excessively high libido for_ ) Thankfully Naruto didn't have to be in the shop today so it was fairly easy for the blonde to make the drive to the Highschool and drop it off for him.

One of Gaara’s bolder more... excitable students was already loudly announcing, "Oh My Gods! GAARA IS IS DATING NARUTO!" Naruto justed blinked and raised his brow.

"Actually, Gaara is married to Naruto." Thr blonde said, lacing their fingers together and holding up their hands to show off their wedding rings. The resulting squeals made Gaara wince, the cumulation of so many high-pitched sounds highly painful.

Naruto however only laughed, squeezing the redheads hand once before letting it go and turning to leave. "See ya at home Gaara." The blonde murmured before saying loudly, "Didn't the lunch bell just go off?" The student, now reminded that their forty minutes window for food was rapidly shrinking scattered like rabid animals.

Well, except for a few far more devoted fans who clung to the blonde shadows asking questions about the blondes car. Gaara shook his head as he saw a familiar please grin spread across the blondees face and he doubted those student would make it to lunch.

Gaara adored Naruto and respected the blondes car Kurama, but when the blonde got really passionate ( _like he does about Kurama_ ) he always turned into an overgrown five year old.


	10. Camera Man & Jungle Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a photographer for National Geographic and gets sent off to a remote place to snap some pictures of Jaguars. Little does he know that they might just snap back in the most.... unexpected way.

Naruto grunted as he smacked the side of neck where another giant mosquito tried take off with some his blood. Again.

"I will squish every single one of you annoying bugs, dattebayo!" The blonde said, with almost real anger coloring them as he started focusing back on his camera. 'I won't let the mosquitoes get the best of me!' Naruto thought with a huff, trying to keep from getting distracted.

The blonde honestly loved his job, but there were times when he had to stop and wonder why the hell he ever decided to be a wildlife photographer in the first place.

Sure, there were cool moments but it really wasn't as fun as he told his brother Kurama. Everytime he left the states, he had to battle it out with weird as shit food, unpredictable weather and -of course- language barriers.

Although, the biggest thing for Naruto personally was the whole flying aspect. Naruto hated planes, and he hated being on planes. Naruto had in fact been really crafty about avoiding them, resorting to public bus systems, trains, boats, bicycles, and questionable cars and or vans. Essentially Naruto would deal with anything else over flying. (Naruto had even ridden a camel once. It was terrible.)

All of that aside he had looking forward to this particular job. Naruto had been sent to the island of Java out in Indonesia to take pictures of the rare Javan leopards. When Kakashi had come wandering into the blondes office reading another one of his smutty books at the ungodly hour of nine forty in the morning Naruto had been forced to ask himself how the man had ever gotten the job as Assistant Editor at National Geographic.

"Naruto. There you are. Did you read the email i sent you about the Javan leopards?" Kakashi had asked and Naruto nodded vaguely. The man simply eyed for a long moment before shaking his head. "Read it again on the plane, you look too happy about this."

"Plane?" Naruto nearly squealed, not looking happy at all.

"Thats what you chose to focus on from what I said?" Kakashi remarked blandly glancing up from his book. "Why do i bother?" Naruto cast him a glare.

"I would have you know that i did read it!"

"Did you click on the link to second document below the first?" Kakashi countered and Naruto froze.

"What link?"

"I rest my case. Your flight leaves at 6a.m with two connecting flights. Your first stop over is in Asia so see if you can grab the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise for me? I'll pay you back for it." Naruto kept glaring at him until his brain caught up with the whole flight thing again.

"How long of a flight are we talkin about here?" The blonde asked with a glare, dread curling up in his stomach at the mere word.

"Look, Naruto i know that you hate flights but this is a hard ticket to get and your the best." Kakashi cast him a sly grin to tease him, "since Sasuke is in Europe covering the intelligence studies on songbirds." Naruto actually stood up from the comment.

"I am the best!" The blonde announced, the prickly feeling of the back and forth competition between the two pissing him off.

"of course." Kakashi remarked, trying to keep his laugh quite. "So i am sure you can handle the 27 hour flight. The island is on the other side of the world and this is a once in a lifetime shot. The leopards are endangered so the opportunities at being able to photograph them are dwindling." Naruto felt himself want to choke at the mere idea of being trapped inside of the oversized metal tin can in the air- for twenty seven hours. He of course resisted.

"Yeah i got it. I'll go, but you are the one paying for the obscene amounts of ramen and beer i'll need to make it alive. And there had better be a hell of a christmas bonus." Naruto practically yelled, none to happy with the transport situation.

"right. No worries, ramen, beer and

stupidly bright orange clothes for you this year." Kakashi said with a laugh, and Naruto felt his goes red a she recalled when his mail was accidently sent to his office and everyone got to see his very bright orange sweatpants and shirt.

"Damnit i told you! It was for a costume!" Naruto yelled. That of course is a complete lie, since Naruto in fact wears that shirt and sweatpants to bed every night but hey- no reason for his boss to know that, right?

In all, the entire conversation led to the National Park on the island where (despite the blood thirty annoying as shit Mosquitos and humidity) he could admit was worth to terrible plane ride. Naruto was already able to get some good shots of the rather lush tropical rainforests and even some of its inhabitants. The leopards however, remained elusive.

In an effort to fight off the anxiety and nerves from flying the blonde tried (really hard, actually) to do some research.

The leopard he was going to take pictures of was officially called the, Panthera Pardus Melas and was on the red list.(meaning its critically endangered.) There were less than two hundred and fifty fully grown leopards and the number was only going down. It didn't help that the animal was found exclusively on the Javan island. The island boasted two different kinds of leopard; the easily recognizable pale gold or tawny with black rosettes and green eyes and the lesser seen and more rare melanistic leopard, which due to a recessive phenotype resulted in black fur and even darker spots paired with unique silvery-grey eyes.

Naruto was hoping to see a dark leopard, but at the rate that he was going he would be lucky if he saw anything other than mosquitos.

The blonde shifted his weight feeling his shoulder pop and sweat roll down the back of his neck, and down the side of face. Naruto had set up several camera traps which he planned on camping out near so he could concentrate on a different one everyday. The rain had been going off and on the entire time he had been setting them up and he was glad he had his dark green rain poncho.

Currently the blonde was perched nearly nine feet off the ground in giant wild and gnarled mango tree under some camouflage netting. Then about fifteen feet across from him in a second mango tree was a second camera, his trusted canon shooter 1DX. 'This look likes a small game trail.' The blonde thought hoping that the leopards would come by in order to stalk the smaller critters. It helped that the trees had been marked by extensive amounts of claw marks like some sort of natural cat scratching post. 'Those claw marks are like a way of saying- hey! This Is My territory so fuck off! Trespassers will be mauled, possibly played with before being viciously devoured!' Naruto thought trying not to shudder at the idea.

Naruto however had only seen six wild boars, which sniffed around under camera as though decided if he wanted to destroy it, and them a few mouse-deer and a gibbon. By itself that wasn't bad since he got to use the Nikon D4s that Kurama had gotten him for the sun splotched spot of jungle he found himself in.

The blonde stayed in the tree longer, until the sun sank down below the trees and he glanced at his watched to find that it was almost 9p.m and he yawned. Naruto had been up since 5 a.m checking and setting up cameras and getting settled into his hiding spot. Jet lag still plagued him over the past day and a half he had been there and his stomach rumbled and growled like the leopards he had yet to see.

With his bladder full, stomach empty and rain starting to go away Naruto tucked his camera away in its bag. Once he strapped the bag to his chest and started to move movement from out of the corner of his eyes had him freeze. Holding his breath the blonde glanced over to see a distinctly cat-like silhouette slinking out from the shadows. 'Damn!' Naruto thought, trying to pull the camera out of his bag as quickly and quietly as possible, adjusting the auto focus and low light settings to bring the Leopard into clarity. Naruto's breath hitched and his finger seemed to get trigger happy as he snapped shot after shot before he flipped the setting over to the video function. 'Man, i haven't ever seen a leopard in real life before.' Naruto thought as he eyed the large head and delicately cupped eyes and those powerful neck shoulders and muscular limbs. He watched as the leopard prowled purposefully closer, seemed to glide and sway to a tune only it could hear. 'Shit. It's coming right up to my tree. Fuck. Fuck.' Naruto thought going as still as he could desperately hoping that it wouldn't notice him.

Instead, Naruto (who was still utterly entranced by the elegant but deadly cat below him) watched as the Leopard came to stop at the base of the tree and tipped its head to the side before taking long deep breaths of air. Naruto swallowed, realizing that the cat was freaking scenting him and was glad that he hadn't used any cologne or showered. 'Maybe all the cat will smell is rain mud and- whatever else he was covered in.' Naruto thought before dismay started creeping up his spine as the cat reared up bracing its large front paws against the tree trunk. The blonde kept the video going even as the cat started sniffing in earnest, rubbing one side of its face and them the other against the bark.

A deep rumbling purr bubbled up from the leopards well muscled chest, and Naruto stared with wide eyes as he unsheathed its claws and began to dig them into the bark. The blonde shifted slightly, trying to keep the camera decently so he could catch the cats movements.

Then after a few moments of staring the leopard started to slink away, keeping its gaze firmly toward the tree where the blonde was hiding. 'Well, it shouldn't be able to see me. It can smell though. Probably.' Naruto thought not sure if that made him feel better or not as the big cat circled around the tree before slinking away and out of the blondes field of view. 'What a weird ass cat.' The blonde thought with a frown.


	11. Wallet Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It which Naruto loses his wallet, and a nice stranger sends it back. For the purposes of this story, I made Kurama Narutos younger brother. Again I have zero plans for this one.

****************

"Damn." Naruto cursed as he slammed his hands down on the dash of his car before he took a deep breath. 'I am so dead.' The blonde thought. 'Of course I lost my wallet. Of everything i could lose— just of course.' Narutos stomach grumbled in agreement. 'The one thing I needed.' Naruto's panic got worse as he realized that most of his fake credit cards were in there as well and to top it off he had been all over the city so it wasn't like he would be able to just easily track it down.

'Knowing my luck the shady guy The was lurking around the gas station off of 43rd street swiped it.' Naruto sighed as He faced the realization that he would have to go and cancel all of them, 'assuming i can remember exactly what all was in it.' He thought, but Naruto was more upset losing about the pictures inside of it.

Images of Kurama, Jiraya, Iruka and even Kakashi and Sasuke. There weren't any copies around of some of those and now? Now they were gone. 'Another rough and unforgiving day gone by.' Naruto thought as he fought he was through traffic to get home- thirty minutes later than usual of course.

The minute Naruto got inside his apartment, he flopped out on the old tattered couch. The paint on the living rooms walls were peeling and the linoleum was cracked in spots revealing another horrendous linoleum patterned floor underneath. It was crappy apartment.

The place was silent since Kurama was staying with Iruka. Naruto would deny the fact that it was because he couldn't take care of him— even though it was true. The blonde preferred to pretend that Kyuu just really liked staying over at Iruka's. Naruto fell asleep right there on the couch and when wakes up the next morning it was with a backache and a crick in his neck from sleeping funny.

"i am an idiot." Naruto mutters to himself as he rubs where the couch left marks on his cheek. "Could have slept in the perfectly decent bed but no, had to crash here." Naruto yawned. That wasn't to say it was a perfectly good bed— it wasn't. Naruto had gotten it secondhand from Jiraiya and it had its fair share of lumps and dips. The blonde was just glad it didn't have bugs or weird stains. 

'when did my life get like this?' Naruto wondered vaguely. 'Living in a run down apartment working two dead-end jobs and making just enough to make ends meet?' Naruto shook his head. 'I can hardly keep my little brother Kyuu fed and I still need to cancel all of my credit cards.' The blonde didn't always have picture perfect behavior —he never had— but he still figured he should cancel the fake cards. 'First though I need some food.' The blonde decided as his stomach rumbled loudly again.

So Naruto wanders into the kitchen bending down to look inside his fridge, as if by magic food would appear somehow. It doesn't. A half eaten jar of pickles, a quarter gallon of milk, some old cheese and a few boxes of take-out from his favorite ramen shop. The food there was good, but not two weeks after the fact. Naruto winced at the smell as he grabbed it and grudgingly tossed it in the trash. It had gone bad. 'I need to take the trash out before I leave.' The blonde decided, making a mental note of it as he turned his attention from the refrigerator and decided to browse the cabinets.

'At this rate, I will be drinking pickle juice to keep from starving.' He thought before snorting. 'Nah. Things are tight but they can't be that tight.' He grinned when he found a nearly empty box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch hidden away. It was Kurama's favorite cereal.

He poured the last of the cereal into a bowl and then dumped some of his Cheerios in to fill the bowl. 'At least I won't be hungry today.' Naruto thought as he dumped all of the milk in it as he could. He wanted to finish it off since it was going to go bad soon— he could smell it. He was already out of sugar for his coffee so on impulse he poured some of the milk into it to help ease the bitterness. It didn't work, and now Naruto was also out of coffee.

"When was the last time I went grocery shopping?" Naruto wondered as he struggled and failed to recall. The blonde was running himself down between working at the gas station and at the Eden Club on nights. Between the two and the poor nights of sleep —when he could sleep— and the blonde was suffering from F.L.S.S or Feel Like Shit Syndrome.

Narutos life had devolved into a mess, and had been that way for the last few months. 'Kurama has been staying with Iruka for almost three weeks now.' Naruto thought as he gut twisted in guilt. 'I need to get my life together, I can't lose him too.' Naruto needed to a lot of things. Dish's, take the trash out, clean, pick up some more hours and pay the light bill. Not to mention rent and food. With a tired sigh he pulled out the trash bag and out and tied it off before reach to grab a new one— only to realize it was just an empty box sitting there. 'Guess trash bags are new thing to put on the list.' Naruto groaned inwardly.

A glance at the old cat shaped clock told Naruto to kick it into to gear and he headed to the bathroom to run some water of his face in an effort to wake himself up. The water was cold and a look in the dirty mirror showed him that he looked terrible. He briefly considered trying to do something with his hair, but decided it against it. 'My hair is nearly impossible to control anyway.' Naruto thought before quickly brushing his teeth and using some deodorant. That all taken care of he snatched his keys of the floor ( _they seemed to have fell off the couch while he was sleeping)_ and grabbed the tied trash bag to throw in the dumpster on his way out.

Naruto had already raced down two flights of stairs before he realized he hadn't changed out of his clothes from yesterday. 'Oh well. At least I put some deodorant on and brushed my teeth.' Naruto thought with a shrug. 'Crap I am almost of deodorant too. I really need to get paid soon.' He got to lobby and walked outside and down around the back to drop the trash in the dumpster. Absently the blonde wiped his hands on his pants as he headed back inside to check his mail slot.

The tiny key corresponding to his mailbox jingled as he fiddled with it trying open the damn box. It wasn't wanting to cooperate but finally after a few moments it opened. And sitting right there on top of his mail, was his wallet.

Naruto blinked and looked around to see if anyone else was around because, 'this has to be some sort of joke.' Naruto thought. The lobby was empty. Frowning Naruto braced himself as he reached in to grab it, half Afraid something was going to bite him or something. That or explode.

Nothing happened.

Naruto looked down to see the same old leather and well worn leather trifold he had carried for years. Jiraiya had gotten it for him. Before he died and before everything started falling apart. To Naruto amazement when he opened it, everything was still there. All of his ( _fake_ )credit cards, pictures and— 'even my money is still here.' Naruto realized, 'whoa actually this is more money than I had in here. I only had like twenty bucks. This has be close to five hundred dollars.' Naruto thought still trying to process the fact that not only did he have his wallet back, but there was more cash in it than it started with. A small slip of paper tucked in with the bills caught his attention and Naruto pulled it out to look at it. His stomach rolling with unease at the shadiness of this entire situation. It was great and all, but still shady.

There was a fluidly written letter written out across the length of the paper. ( _older thick paper if he had to be honest)_

********************

_Hello Naruto,_

_I located your wallet yesterday. I believe you would like it back. I hope you have not canceled your illegitimate cards yet and you should note that nothing it missing. In fact, some things have been added. I hope you are not offended by this gesture. I noticed you could use it and I have enough to spare. I hope this helps. The small child in the photos is adorable, and I hope the money provides you some small comfort._

~G

*******************

Naruto was shocked. "What kind of stranger is nice enough to return my wallet and on top of that give me some cash?" He mumbled not sure what to make of this. 'I never get this lucky.' Naruto glanced around again, wondering if he was stuck on one of those weird game show type deals. 'Maybe the person thought I looked hot in my driver license pic or something but this is just weird.' Naruto stood there staring down at the wallet in his hands. 'Someone helped me, without hinting at wanting anything back. They did it just to be nice. Nobody ever does that for me.' He swallowed and felt a tear prick the corner of his eye.

Naruto had lived his life doing that for other people, he always liked to the right thing. It sorta irritated Jiraiya sometimes but for the most part the old man always supported him. It was nice to be on the receiving end for once.

"You alright Naru?" A tired voice said and the blonde looked up to Shikamaru standing there checking his mail. Naruto flashed him a grin he wasn't really feeling.

"Yeah dattebayo! Was thinking about something for sec but I'm good. How ya doing?" Deflection plain and simple. It was one of his best skills surprisingly. (Well that and fighting.)

"Fine." Shikamaru mumbled as he pulled a rather large stack of mail out of his box. "Making some progress actually." He admitted and Naruto gave the guy another more genuine smile.

"That's great, congrats!" Naruto said and Shikamaru judges nodded. They weren't friends or close or anything but Naruto was still glad that he was doing well. The man was a writer and had been suffering from writer's block.

"Yeah, thanks. Im going to head home and see if I can't wrangle out a few more chapters."

"Good luck." Naruto called out as the guy darted quickly away. Shikamaru could be a strange guy but then again so could Naruto. 'And whoever it was who gave a perfect stranger nearly five hundred dollars in cash.'

With a shrug he shoved it into his back pocket and made his way to his car so he could make it work on time. The street lamps were just starting to come and Naruto was glad he had eaten breakfast, thought perhaps dinner would have fit the timing better. He didn't really care either way as he pulled into the Edens Club employee parking and his belly want yelling at him. Bright neon lights and loud thumping music roared from inside the building as Naruto went around back to slip into his work uniform and start prowling the inside of the club. As security it was his job to break up fight and keep things happy go lucky in the midst of all of the drunks and music. It wasn't until he was out on the floor that a new thought had occurred to him.

'How the heck did he get the wallet inside my mailbox?'


	12. Born Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written a long time ago, when I first heard about trans people and I was trying to explore that sort of perspective? I support trans people, and i am fully aware that this is may NOT be an accurate portrayal, most because I as a Cis person have no experience with that. 
> 
> The only reason I haven’t deleted this was because I found the idea of Sakura actually secretly a trans person really appealing. The other name: Yozakura means nighttime cherry blossom viewing which is basically why I picked it. Because it’s similar to Sakura but it’s connection to night gave it a more... unwanted or secret vibe to me which i figures would work well considering that she is keeping it quiet yet close enough to Sakura that it still worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally had pictures to go along with it, but I can’t find them. Sorry

******************

Yozakura has never been comfortable growing up. There was always something off about her body that never quite seemed to click with her. It wasn't until she was a bit older and started interacting more with others that she figure out that it was because her body— well it didn't quite match what she was.

Her parents, the loving supporting people they were, caught on much quicker than she had and took to calling her Sakura. Being naturally thin and drawn to softer colors was it any wonder that it was easy to trick people into assuming the He was in fact a she?

It wasn't perfect naturally but Yozakura had to content himself with that. Ino, one the closest friends that yoza- that Sakura had, often made crude comments on her lack of chest appeal. But how to explain that it was because some cruel god seemed it fitting to place her in the wrong body? That this man's husk of course didn't have breasts.

She grew her hair out long, in an effort to maintain what femininity she had. She feared puberty. That time when some of the softness she worked hard for would be gone. Erased by her ninja training and raging hormones.

Ironically enough it was Naruto —the bumbling idiot that he is— That provided her with what she needed to keep her comfortable lie. He called it the sexy jutsu, Sakura called it hope. it was also why it was so much harder to fight. Maintaining a particular form and face off against baddies wasn't easy but she managed. Her little lie, grew gradually larger with each passing year until her parents even seemed to occasionally forget that she was in fact a he.

It wasn't until after everything started calming down after the Great War, when people tired weary of loss and vengeance returned to their homes and farms with quiet resignation. Yes it was after this, That Sakura decided to take a break. She needed it. As much as her body didn't suit her mind she also knew that she had been working non-stop as both healer and fighter. She needed rest. A vacation to recoup and gather her energy back up. Sasuke had left the village again, this time on a mission. He was getting better about interaction but he still felt out of place wandering about the crowds of Konoha citizens.

She submitted her application to leave, grateful she had so much vacation time accumulated and then wrote a note and stuck it to her door. She cancelled most of her mail and gave her mother her key to keep the house in order and set out from the village. She had dressed in her largest clothes and waited until she had walked several miles before she dropped the jutsu. The faint weight on her chest dwindled, and the muscles on her shoulders tightened and flexed as they broadened. That faint disquiet she felt at being well— That he felt as he walked was at odds with the ease on his muscles. It was long overdue. He had decided to relax out in a small town near the village hidden in the mists.

"The thick tropical air, and green leaves everything seems unreal somehow." He mururmednto himself as he hesitantly peeled off his shirt and tied it around his head. A pro to being a guy was that it was perfectly okay for him to be shirtless. (That didn't make it feel any better mentally.)

Yozakura (Sakura) had traded in a battle of the body for a battle of the mind.

******************

The small village he was staying in was rural, hauling water up from the well to drink and sitting on the porch listening to the crickets, frogs and exotic birds cry at the night sky. Peaceful. Distant. Out of body experience. In the morning he got up and washed his face with the cold water he pulled out of the well before settling back down on the porch to watch the occasional person wander by half hidden by the thick greenery.

When noon rolled around he dragged some water up and sponged himself down to stay cool, and then took the path further into the heart of town to see what it had to offer. Sweat rolled down the line of his spine as he spotted an arts and craft shop on the corner of Main Street. (the only real street there)

Blinking as he saw the level of skill each piece required, the beautiful colors laced together he let out a low whistle.

"See a peice you like? The ones on the bottom are five and the top row is fifteen." A thin girl called out from where she was seated behind an old worn counter, idly drawing on a sketch pad.

"They are beautiful." Yozakura admitted. "Although, I was actually here to pick up some art supplies of my own."

"An artist?" She questioned curious. "You know I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Yeah. I needed someplace to rest." She paused and put her pencil down eyeing him for a moment. "You fought in the war didn't you."

"Yes."

"Was it—" she hesitated and blushed. "Sorry, people don't like talking about the fighting but....I wanted to paint a picture. A real picture so that it's not lost to the future ya know?"

"Are you asking for an interview?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe."

"Painting lessons for an day of conversation. We can paint together." He offered spontaneously.

"I'd like that."

*************************

Over the course of two weeks the thin artist girl, whom he learned was named Shuji, would sit out on the porch and paint while she asking questions about the war and the fight.

The company was.... nice. Soothing in way that that many of the conversation with people at Konoha wasn't. There were also moments of tension. His gender had always been something he kept under wraps in Konoha and that made any solid relationship with this girl shaky.

Actually the entire desire to even have a relationship of some sort with the girl confused her. He had always firmly believe he was born in the wrong body. That he was first and foremost a She and therefore attracted to guys. Sasuke has always been the prime example of attraction, but recently that seemed to change. Lingering wispy dreams of holding Shuji, his own form blurry like an afterthought. It terrified him.

Was it simple hormones?

More biology of the body turned against her?

Did this make her gay?

How would that even work?

What did his attraction for Shuji mean?

He shook these plaguing thoughts away, after all he knew whatever attraction he felt towards Shuji was swallow compared to Sasuke, knew that he wouldn't give up his life for her. This was a rest stop. A ripple in life. Thats what he told himself.

It wasn't until the night before his vacation was going to end that the forced friendliness came under fire. Shuji had taken to finish her projects at home and after four weeks of creative rush she had a lot to show.

"Here. I was picturing you in your fighting gear and well.... this was born." She said sheepishly, showing him the image she had painted.

"It's remarkable." He said quietly, not sure how else to respond. It felt.... somehow wrong, like seeing a distorted version of himself and he was reminding again that he was all wrong. That his body was all wrong. Shuji, the angel she was, must have picked up on his discomfort because she quickly went to show him a different picture.

"I know you told me all of these great thing about Naruto. How strong and noble he is, even though he was so dorky." She said with a laugh. "But somehow, he seems— well like something from a legend."

"You did a great job on this last one." He said with a laugh. "He really will laugh when he gets hurt. He just honestly believes in what he does, and it's infectious."

"It helped that you had some pictures of them. Not sure how these would have turned out otherwise." She commented. "Here's some of Sasuke, I figured you would like."

"Can I- can I keep this last one?" Yozakura asked hesitantly.

"Of course! To be honest I kinda already made some rough copies of these so you could take all of these

If you wanted." Here, I got one of your teacher and some of the others you told me about. It was so strange to think of guy wearing sand like a second skin. It was hard to paint."

"But you did it beautifully." He said quickly before he caught sight of half wrapped one. "What this?"

"Oh, well... you see when you told me about the Kazekage saved Narutos life, after everything they had gone through in their relationship. I wanted to give something to them. Both Gaara and Sasuke that is."

"They'll love it." He said.

"It strange though, some of your stories.... it just seems like a fantasy sometimes. It's inspiring."

"But it happened. It all happened. Every minute of it happened."

"I know." Shuji said abruptly a lot more serious and solemn. "That why I painted these. Because one day— these will all just be stories and these paintings will become old cheap pictures sold in thrift shops but right now? They aren't stories. This is happening. Its real and for us? It's infinite. We won't live to see them fade."

Not knowing how to answer, he simply nodded. The sun had already started to set, and the trees seemed to shroud everything from the prying eyes of the town. Having let down his guard, he was taken by complete surprise when Shuji leaned in close and pressed her lips against his own. It was soft and tender, vastly different from the brief kisses she had before. It was strange, not world changing but it wasn't bad. Carefully he pulled away, letting a hand rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but...." he stopped not sure of what to say. It's funny people always assume that girls always seemed to know what to say. He disagreed. Knowing what to say seemed like something that only happen in books and fairytales. Her face flushed a very bright red and she looked down in embarrassment as she stood up. A single test rolled down her cheek.

"It's fine. I— I knew it was a long shot but— I would have regretted it if I didn't try." She said with shaky breaths. "Keep the paintings. Theres one more in there for you." She took a deep breath. "You— your beautiful ya know? A beautiful woman." She murmured before turning on her heel and leaving. He froze.

She called him a woman. Something warm and fuzzy spread through her chest. Curious now, he dug through the paintings to see what she done specially for her. The first was an image of team seven, and the last was just of her.

"She painted me, how I wanted to be and not how I am." He murmured to himself, as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Sitting there alone, yozakura performed his jutsu and took back her body. Sakura was back.

She went home, to Konoha after her vacation was over. It wasn't like she had somehow magically changed her life or what she wanted to be. It was an experience, one she was glad to have had but ultimately? She was happy with how she was flaws and all.

It was nice though to meet a person who looked past her body and into what she felt inwardly.


	13. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written as a request from one of my followers on my old Wattpad account.

***********************

Shikamaru had never been much of a religious person growing up, in fact he rather believed that some people used it as an excuse. This belief continued for a while, until he met a certain blonde. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he transferred into his class in the third grade.

"hey dad, can I ask you something?" The young Shikamaru asked one evening as his family ate dinner. "Why does everyone either avoid Naruto like the plague, or treat him bad?" His mom went still for a moment before she got up at the electric trilling sound of her Ancillary, a delicate metal necklace hanging from her throat. It was an alarm set for a conference call she had to take. She silently left the dining table. "Did he do something wrong?" Shikamaru continued, ignore the usual silent departure of his mother.

"Shikamaru. How do you feel about that boy?" His father asked, and the small boy frowned.

"I... never thought about it." He replied slowly, thinking. "He's kinda stupid but he's funny. I don't know why people want to avoid him. I don't want to avoid him."

"I see." His father said slowly, with a smile. "Then you should do what you feel best." He finished, taking another bite of his food and effectively dropping the conversation. Shikamaru simply nodded. It wasn't until he formally enrolled in his Sectors' school that he learned it had to due with Naruto's rank.

When children turn three, the Sovereignty collect the children and assign them a rank: Jonin, Chunin, Genin, Jinchuriki and then given a child locked Ancillary, a simple metal bracelet. Almost all children are sorted into the Genin group. Though some, like Shikamaru, were sorted into Chunin. Jinchuriki was a rare classification, but the children who received were outcast, shamed and look down on.

Naruto was, unfortunately, a Jinchuriki.

Needless to say, he was the target of many ruthless acts and jokes. For the most part, Shikamaru ignored him and everyone else. It seemed pointless, and a pain to mess with. He would much rather be watching the clouds go by. However, he wasn't always able to escape completely. School or class events where the young students were again sorted by the rank only further heightened the distance, drawing more attention to the blonde. Each instance drew more and more of Shikamaru's attention. Suddenly it wasn't watching the clouds he wanted to do, it was watching Naruto.

*****************

The summer of fourth grade year, had the normally calm and reserved boy running around after the blonde in the trees of the Sectors Woodland region. The planned lines of the streets and bland buildings were forgotten, as Shikamaru laughed. It wasn't for very long though, both his parents taking him to Central Command since they had some work to do before school started back up. Still, that week with Naruto had Shikamaru's heart racing more than it had for a long time.

His mother, often helped the soul matching department and that Summer Shikamaru sat and watched countless thirteen year olds squirming around in their seats, as they had their shots, a blue ink slowly blooming either on the back of their neck or the insides of their wrists. It would be the name of their soulmate, once it finished forming overnight. Then the child lock on the Ancillary would be removed and they get a receiver for it. Some of the kids would ask to change their Ancillary style, choosing Rings, Necklaces or Earrings instead. The receivers though, were all the same. All of them looking like clear twenty first century contact lenses. Shikamaru personally, didn't care one way or the other about the Ancillary. No, his attention was on that Spiralling blue ink. Soulmates. That little word nagged at the back of his mind.

That night, Shikamaru ate his dinner alone. His mother still working in the Soulmate department and his father doing..... whatever. Shikamaru wasn't really sure what his dad was doing. His father was always skilled at kept secrets from him. Instead the boy thought about Naruto and who his soulmate might be. This lead to a new idea blossoming inside his skull.

"What if I was Naruto's Soulmate?" He murmured to himself, going still as the idea took hold of him, body and soul. Now that he had thought of it, the idea refused to go away, and he pushed away his dinner plate suddenly unable to stomach the food. He hopped off the chair and walked to the back of the apartment. "Maybe sleep will help." He said aloud, and for once the loudness of his own voice bothered him. It was like the world itself was too quiet.

I'm sitting on the metal slab, and my mom is standing over me. A long needle in her hand as she smiles and injects me with the metallic silver liquid. Shikamaru blinks and the cool sterile department blurs into his bedroom. There was that vague dream awareness that somehow, it was morning now. That his soulmates name was complete. Anticipation was building and he turned his wrist over and saw—

Shikamaru woke up with a shout. The hair on the back of his neck was slick with sweat and he was gasping for air. He sat up and with a jolt and stared at the inside of his wrist, the skin there empty and barren. He flopped back down with a huff, staring at the dark ceiling. A soft knocked echoed on his door,

"Shikamaru, honey are you okay?" His mom asked softly and the boy sighed.

"fine." He answered, still staring his ceiling. "Nightmare."

"Alright. You can come get me if you need to." She offered, before the sound of retreating footsteps echoed. Shikamaru didn't fall back assleep that night.

******************

When Shikamaru returned back to his sector and school started back up again, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Naruto." He said from where he was laying on the roof. The blonde had taken to hiding up there with him during lunch that way others wouldn't bother with him.

"What?" The blonde snapped with a frown. "It better not be about clouds. I'm still mad you left for the entire summer. Some friend."

"I already apologized." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Well What then?"

"I saw the Soulmate Department. It was a drag."

"Soulmates." Naruto said with clear disdain, and Shikamaru blinked. "Of course it was a drag. There's no such thing as soulmates."

"You don't believe in soulmates?"

"No." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "We choose who we love, and destiny or soulmates is a load is bullcrap. People make their own lives."

"No soulmate has ever been matched poorly." Shikamaru stated. "Soulmates always work." Naruto huffs.

"Soulmates is bull crap. I will never have a soulmate!" The blonde proclaimed. Shikamaru frowned and sat up to look at him. "I'm serious!" Naruto said loudly. "Soulmates are just a ploy by the sovereignty to keep people happy. It's not real." Shikamaru fell silent, and didn't say anything more about it for the rest of the week.

So fourth grade passed with him silently brooding over Naruto and soulmates. Still, despite his own beliefs on the matter Shikamaru stubbornly stuck to Naruto's side. He lingered nearby, drawing teachers attention away from the blonde or cleverly devising ways to get rid of his attackers.

Naruto seldom noticed, which was just as well. Shikamaru was aware of how proud the blonde could be.

********************

The summer after sixth grade, the entire class loaded up onto the bus and were taken to The Central Command and led to to Soul Matching Department. It was like his old dream, only it wasn't his mother who injected him. It was a smiling employee with her face hidden behind a white plastic mask. The needle stung, and there was a tingling burning sensation under his skin.

"Would you like to change your receiver? You can do it just this once while we unlock it." She said, talking down to him.

"Earring." He sighed out, already tired of this entire thing. He wanted to leave and watch the clouds, preferably with Naruto. She raised her brow but otherwise said nothing. When he got home, he climbed up into the roof and out from under his parents watchful eyes. As the clouds drifted by he could feel his heart racing and was torn between anticipation and dread. 'What if i dont get Narutos name?' He thought feeling a shiver of horror. 'What if I do?'

Because wasn't that the thing? If he did get Narutos name, what does he do? Naruto hates soulmates, hates everything they represents. The whole destiny and your one true love is already picked out was against everything he stood for. Regardless, Shikamaru found himself repeating, "please let it be Naruto" over and over again. Shikamaru didn't go to sleep that night. He stayed up watching the blue ink on his wrist slowly take the shape of:

_Naruto._

*********************

It was the eve of Naruto's seventeenth birthday and Shikamaru was already dreading whatever plan he was going to come up with to quote— reveal the Sovereignty's evil plan. Since the sixth grade Naruto kept his wrist tightly hidden, and the one time Shikamaru dared to ask about it— Naruto stated that he didn't know whose name was there and that he didn't want to know. Shikamaru kept his wrist hidden as well, at least until he could find a way to deal with the troublesome blonde.

"Shikamaru! Up here!" Naruto called loudly from where he sitting on the rooftop of his house. The teen genius ducked around the back and carefully avoided the eyes of the B.N that was staring sightless into nothing. Shikamaru shivered.

He always disliked coming to Narutos home, out in the edges of the sector. It was where all of the B.N lingered, starving and begging until they died. Unable to steal from the carefully designed shops of the sovereignty, and unable to get out to wildness to find food. The simply fell dead in the streets. They were the unwanted of society, cursed for unforgivable crimes unless someone was willing to sacrifice everything to try and care for them.

Few did.

Shikamaru crawled through the window and let out a sigh as he collapsed on Naruto's floor. The blonde just laughed at him.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Troublesome parents." He murmured. "here. Happy birthday." Shikamaru said pulling out a limited edition box of ramen packages.

"Sweet!" Naruto said happily, "oh but my birthday shouldn't just be about me." He argued quickly, "I came up with a new plan." Shikamaru nodded silently, only half listening to the blonde ramble on about... whatever.

"—so we can get there then everyone can be free!! We all lose the soulmate marks. We can love whoever we want!" Naruto said gesturing wildly and Shikamaru was half startled back into paying attention.

"You found a way to remove people's soulmates marks?"

"Yep!!" Naruto said with a grin. "Isnt it awesome?! Think about it, everyone can be free to love anyone."

"I... don't think that's a good idea." Shikamaru said slowly, thinking of all of the happy people. People who just wanted their happiness.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "But they're tricking everyone! People have the right to chose!"

It escalated into a full on heated argument, and Shikamaru finally left. He wasn't sure how else to handle it. Naruto had always been a hot head. The kinda stupid guy that would punch a guy for punching someone else. He was stupid, and confusing and never thought things through and— And he was absolutely breathtaking. Naruto could take a room of people who didn't get along at all and somehow find a thing they all agreed on. He had a knack for bringing people together and finding hope. Shikamaru couldn't let him throw that all away.

"If he gets caught, the sovereignty might B.N him." He said to himself, thinking. Of course there was always a shot that they would just put him on probation. Shikamaru groaned and ran his hands down his face. "Naruto's going to do it regardless of if I'm there." After taking a calming breath Shikamaru walked back to Naruto's house.

"What?" Naruto snapped. "Back to tell what an idiot I am?"

"No. I'm here to help."

"Oh Really?"

"Yeah." He replied with a nod. "Your going to do it regardless of my help. The least I can do is make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

*****************

At three in the morning, Naruto and Shikamaru took off for Central Command, wiggling in through AC ducts to get closer to the mainframe. Naruto was mouthing the facility blueprints like his life depended on it, which in a way it did.

They found the data center for the building, and dropped down into the room when it was empty. While Naruto fumbled and played around with the keypad, Shikamaru eyed the door, feeling his heart race. Something kept screaming at him that someone knew. That they were going to come.

They didn't, and Naruto finished fiddling around with whatever, and together they crawled back up into the vent. That's what Shikamaru would have liked to have happened anyway.

Actually though, they did find them. Shikamaru grabbed the blonde shoving him into the vent, and crawling in behind him. Angry shouts and cursing could be heard below as whoever found them called for the guards. In front of him, Naruto was bleeding. His wrist had been sliced when Shikamaru had pushed him in, but it didn't seem to be anything life threatening. The sound of anger seemed to fade and Naruto started laughing thinking that they had won,

Shikamaru could only feel dread. It was too quiet. The bad feeling came true as the metal of the vents started heating up around slowly around them, becoming suffocating in intensity. When Naruto yelped because it actually burned their palms, Shikamaru knew it couldn't last. As they approached another vent opening, he saw his chance.

"Naruto."

"What? Don't complain we're almost there! We can do this!" Naruto insisted.

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?" He exclaimed softly.

"I mean, we can't do it. You can do this Naruto. I? I can't." The blonde had barely enough time to process that before Shikamaru, pushed him forward. "Keep going, I'll find my own way." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Shikamaru shook his head. "Naruto, trust me. I promise, I'll come back."

"Fine. I'm holding you to it." Naruto mumbled before continuing. Shikamaru turned and kicked open the vent covering he had spotted earlier and dropped down. Raising his hands in surrender, he let himself be caught.

"Stop heating the vents! We caught the intruder!" One of the guards shouted, and Shikamaru had to fight to kept the bitter smile off of his face.

*******************

Shikamaru was shoved into a white empty room. The intensely bright light bulb was buzzing from a short in the connection, but it was okay. A simple toilet sat in the corner. After the second day the light seemed to get blurry and he could feel himself sweating and getting dizzy. Finally he sat down on the cold floor trying to ground himself. It wasn't until he did that he realized they had been releasing a clear gas in the room with him. Unsteadily he rose to his feet, before promptly collapsing to the ground.

When he next awoke his arms where chained together behind him, and he stood gagged in a hard plastic cage surrounded by the leaders of The Sovereignty.

"Ungag him." One of members commanded. "You, Shikamaru Nara, are charged with Treason and Acts against your fellow man. What have you to say in defense of yourself?"

"You lost. The program is already in your system." Shikamaru said bravely. Apparently Naruto was rubbing off on him, he was acting every bit the fool the blonde did.

"Ah yes. The program to destroy soulmates and crush support for us, yes?" One of them said briefly, glancing at a sheet of paper in front of him.

"How about you worry about yourself and your own soulmate hmm?" Another responsed and Shikamaru's gut dropped. "Naruto is seventeen, not usually old enough to be charged fully but that doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about? I worked alone."

"Please don't lie so poorly. It's not befitting your rank. Now then, Naruto developed this plot against the state and you assisted him."

"If you think that why are you asking me?" Shikamaru said slowly.

"We need you to remove the program virus."

"No."

"Think carefully Mr.Nara. If you refuse us we will declare your Soulmate a lost cause. He will become a B.N and left to die on the streets. Staring through windows at food but unable to get it and we will have him remove it anyway— after a long and painful re-education in the basements of course."

"Or," another leader chimes in saying, "you can remove it and we will announce that you worked alone and manipulated Naruto to do you bidding. Your soulmate lives free." He smiled. "Of course, naturally we will increase the dosage going through his Ancillary. Naruto will fall more in love with you than ever."

"You— What?" Shikamaru said blinking. Despite everything Naruto would rant about the Sovereignty, he had never actually believed half of it. The conspiracy about soulmates and drugs. The lies that made the world go 'round.

"You wanted Naruto to be your soulmate didn't you?" The leader asked. "We obliged. Of course naturally some pairs are... resistant but after a while these obstacles are dealt with, everyone is happy. Come now, you're a genius aren't you? You didn't honestly believe in this whole destiny soulmate crap hmm?"

Naruto was right. Soulmates didn't exist. Shikamaru has been taken in by the sweetest lie he had ever wanted.

**********************

Naruto was pacing back and forth in his small bedroom, fuming.

"Damnit Shika Why?!" He said aloud. It had been a full week since everything went down in Central Command. Since Shikamaru has stayed behind to let him escape. Even worse, there was no sign of anything happening. "Did I mess up?" He wondered. "Was it all in vain? Did we risk it all— for nothing?" He used his Ancillary to pull open the blueprints again, scouring for what happened— for what alerted the guards. All of the routes and plans said that they should have had plenty of time but it went wrong. It was like they were watching— like they knew they were coming.

It made no sense.

He felt a familiar headache coming on, the one that meant he went too long without his receiver contacts. The time he could without them was getting shorter and shorter, but that's what happens as people get older. The sound of a rock hitting his window drew his attention and he quickly slipped his receiver in before looking down to see Shikamaru standing them looking up at him.

"There you are." Shikamaru said with a sad smile as he climbed up.

"You made it." Naruto breathed, and was struck with a new and sudden realization of how extraordinary Shikamaru was.

"Of course. I'm promised."

"Not that it mattered in the end." The blonde mumbled. "Nothing happened. Oh well, we'll try again."

"Naruto no." Shikamaru said, putting his hand on the his shoulder. "I— don't. Please."

"Shika, what's wrong?" Naruto asked and that's when he noticed. He was missing his Ancillary. Real horror, and guilt filled the blonde now. "You... your a...."

"Yeah. I'm a B.N." Shikamaru said painfully, shoving hands into his pockets and looking down.

"But— Why? It wasn't even your idea! It was my fault!" Naruto argued and the blondes eye caught sight of blue ink. Shikamaru had always been careful to keep his Soulmates name covered but it was bare and open to the world.

_Naruto_

That was when Naruto started crying, because Shikamaru had given everything up for him. Given his life up, for him. Naruto recalled the one time he asked Shikamaru who his soulmate was. Shikamaru said he didn't know, that he kept it covered.

It was true. It was all true. Soulmates... they really existed, and in his push for truth he cost his soulmate nearly everything.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. "I promise, I'll take care of you." That was when Naruto realized he was in love with Shikamaru, and when he started falling even more in love with him. "How could I have been so blind?" The blonde wondered.

B.N's. They are the unwanted members of society, cursed for unforgivable crimes unless someone was willing to sacrifice everything to care for you. Naruto did. He gave up on his pointless fight with the Sovereignty and lived happily ever after with his soulmate. Shikamaru, lived the rest of his life in a state of of mixed sadness.

Because Naruto was right.

Soulmates don't actually exist.

**~The End~**   
  



	14. Puzzle Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kurama drags Naruto to an escape the room place, and the blonde has the hots for the man who runs it. That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the shoutout, pretty much all of my Naruto works were originally posted on Wattpad (I know shocking) and it felt werid to delete the fact that Zeekerry had requesting this when it’s because of he/she (not actually sure what pronoun they go by) that this got written at all.

Shoutout to @zeekerry for requesting this! You said to write a happy ending story and omegaverse....and this happened. Sorry if I didn't get Shikamaru's voice right, I always have a hard time getting his tone right.

(Note- when Naruto says Warden he is talking about Shikamaru, who is dressed as the Warden.)

************************

"Hell no."

"Oh come Naruto, it's not going to be that bad." Kurama said with a roll of his eyes. "It's just a little brain teaser, ya know. Keep the mind active during break."

"Why, of all the things ya want to do, did you pick this?" Naruto said confused.

"Because, it'll keep my brain sharp during break and it looks like fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

"In what way is paying to be locked inside of a room and have to solve a stupid puzzle to get our, fun?" The blonde said wrinkling his nose, before he broke into a grin. "If you want to get locked up so bad I can put a lock on your door."

"Naruto." Kurama said rolling his eyes exasperated before casting him another pleading look. The blonde threw his hands into the air.

"This sounds really nerdy, but fine." He agreed watching at Kurama quickly got excited and quickly booked an appointment over the phone scheduling them in for that evening.

"Maybe afterwards we can see if Sakura or Sasuke want to do a game?" The younger brother mumbled still thinking about the game. 'Its nice to see him so amped up.' Naruto thought as he walked away to go clean up some before heading over there. The alpha had been outside for most of the morning and wanted a shower before he did anything.'The fox brain has been moping over his steady girlfriend back in Miyabigaoka the entire break so far.' Naruto thought, happy that his little brother was funny showing some excitement. "Still, This is going to be a long night.' He thought, as he got ready. Naruto didn't mean anything bad by that, but it was simply that Kurama and he had different views on what was fun. Naruto, no matter how much he loved his Beta little brother, would never understand how that fox brains loved school.

*******

'Guess we are really doing this.' The blonde thought as they locked the house and load up into the car. Kurama decided to use the annoying voice navigation maps app thing, which kept going off and interrupting good songs. By the end of the (short fifteen minute) drive, Naruto felt ready to bash his brothers head against the car— in the loving brotherly sort of way.

"This is place!" Kurama said, climbing out of the car before it had fully stopped and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell despite the loud maps app." Naruto muttered getting out and slipping on his orange jacket against the chilly autumn wind. Kurama had already gone inside. The blonde alpha frowned, because to be honest he wasn't sure he would have been able to pick this place out if it weren't for the stupid map app thingy. It blended seamlessly in between the Dance Studio and Vietnamese Restaurant with a simple exterior and a sign reading: **ESCAPE** overtop the door.

The inside however, reminded him of a doctors office though, and Naruto immediately shivered. Somehow he could just imagine Sakura coming around the corner to punch him in the gut for some wound he had gotten before fixing him up. It set his teeth a little on edge with its stiff but cushy chairs. It was a bland paint job, save for the the wall next to the windows and doors, which spotted a massive mural depicting some sort of... ninja war? Kurama looked like he was bubbling, or at least his own version of bubbling anyway. Before Naruto could look to closely at the mural wall a voice spoke yanking his attention back.

"Welcome." Someone said. Naruto assumed it was the one running the front desk. Kurama says his greeting, hi he thinks is what he says, but Naruto couldn't be sure. The Blonde alpha was too busy being completely stunned by how gorgeous the guy who greeted them was.

Dark hair pulled back into a ponytail almost giving him a mad scientist sort of vibe and green vest with the company logo on it that suited him way too much. 'How does he make a green freaking nerd vest look good?' The blonde questioned, effectively swallowing his words.

"We have a booking for 8:30." Kurama said, taking on the whole talking thing. 'Probably a really good kyuu's talking. I mean just— damn it's forest green vest it should not be that attractive!' The blonde thought.

"Uzumaki?" The still unnamed handsome hot shot asked. 'Present and single.' Naruto thought swallowing again at how hot stuff seemed to make bored and uninterested a thing. An attractive thing. 'I'm just going to call him hot stuff now. Thats your new name Hotstuff. Hot shot. Pretty nerd." Naruto mentally rambled trying not to be creepy while he eyed him.

"Yep." Kurama replies, still excited in that weird way of his. This pulled Naruto out his starry eyed stupor long enough to approach the counter and eye the clipboards Kurama has started to look over. Lines for signatures and dates seemed to cover the overly long papers and Naruto tried not to groan.

"Gotta sign our life away?" He questioned, and the man nodded with a faint amusement.

"Standard loss of life or limb waiver." He replied.

"Damn, What sort of kinky place are you runnin here?" The blonde muttered, then abruptly froze because—'I didn't mean to say that out loud!' He thought, as his brother immediately elbowed him in the ribs. The man behind the counter just gave a chuckle.

"I assure you, we are not that kind of establishment." Naruto nods seeing the faint curling amusement linger in the guys eyes as he quickly signed away his nonexistent love life. 'Goodbye heart. Try not to get smashed to bits.' The blonde thought with a shake of his head. The still unnamed 'damnit. I need his name' guy led them back into a second waiting room before telling them he would be right back to finish up the paperwork. In this room four different bullientien boards had been posted, one theme for each board. One with a rocket ship saying: interstellar and another saying Top Agent with cool blue sunglasses drawn on the corner. The last two were Prison Break and Floor Thirteen, decorated with bars for the first and fake blood splatters for the second.

"So.... these are the different rooms, right?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded. "Which are we doing?"

"Prison Break." The Beta brat replied and Naruto frowned when he saw that the rooms also had the success rate for finishing them listed below.

"Dude, this only has a 17% completion rate."

"What, really?" Kurama said, stepping over and away from the chairs and then nodding in approval. "Good it's hard."

"Shouldn't we like easy into it?" The blonde mumbled. "We could do Floor Thirteen?"

"Ha right." Kurama said with a snort. "It would cheesy. It's like the only scary room they have."

"Oh." Naruto said, defiantly not bringing up his aversion to ghosts. 'Any ghosts count me out. Call ghostbusters for that sorta thing.' He thought, happy they weren't doing that room.The door opens back up and the guy walks back in holding a new clipboard.

"Alright, So If you'll sit down I'll be explaining the rules." He said quietly, as though bored but- 'is he like a happy bored somehow? Is that even possible?' Naruto wondered, before shaking his head to concentrate. "My name is Shikamaru and I will be your game master for tonight. It's my job to make sure you have a smooth and pleasant experience so any questions or complaints should be directed back to me." Kurama and Naruto both nod. "Now then, is this your first time?" Again, they nod."If you are still unsure what an Escape room is, I lock you in a room for a set time frame and you try to escape. All the information you need is hidden in the and could range from physical props, to things you read or listen to. Some clues are locked away and you need to solve a puzzle before getting them, others aren't. You have to open every locked item before attempting an escape."

"So... this escape?" Naruto asks slowly. "I take it you don't mean bash out a window."

"No, to escape you need to unlock the original door you come through with a four digit code that you find in the room. You don't need any outside info to get out, everything is in the room to get out."

"Okay, so this is starting to sound a little cool." Naruto admitted, liking the whole search for clues part. The blonde was always a fan of working with his hands.

"I will make a believer out of you." Shikamaru murmurs and Naruto blinks letting those words settle in his belly.

"I look forward to it." He replies, trying to ignore the way Kurama was now watching him. Shikamaru continues to explain some of the basic guidelines and locks before he turns to leave the room, pausing at the door.

"The Warden will be right with you." Shikamaru say with a casual knowing look in his eyes. Naruto and Kurama were left grinning in the waiting room.

"Okay i admit this is interesting." Naruto says

"You mean the Game Master is interesting?" Kurama replies raising his brow with a smirk.

"Well... I- in like a nerdy quiet book sort of way." Naruto tied to argue but the Beta just laughed. "Oh shut it." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, my lips are sealed."

"The hell they are." Naruto groaned already imagining the hell Kurama was going to put him through when they got home. After a few silent moments the two settled in to wait quietly before the door was opened. Scratch that, the door hadnt just been opened- it had been kicked open so violently that the door hand smacked against the wall so loudly that it jolted Kurama and Naruto to their feet.

The first thing Naruto notices is the steel-toed combat boots, well worn but clearly taken care of. His eyes followed the lines of the runners legs framed by black skinny jeans. A studded belt and a police uniform shirt and-

"Oh." Naruto breathes, as his mouth went dry. Shikamaru had ditched his nerdy green vest for what had to be the sexiest but still modest police costume that Naruto had ever seen. A hat perched on his head, wearing aviators and a shiny badge clipped to his shirt. All evidence of the quiet Game Master was gone. 'I don't think i have ever had a police officer fantasy but now i definitely will.' Naruto thought feeling pinned underneath the other alphas hidden gaze, and not in a bad way.

"You will be in my holding cell for the next sixty minutes." Shikamaru- _no the warden_ \- stated with completed confidence. "Afterwards the transport will arrive and take you to maximum security." He takes a step closer, a wicked smile appearing. "Attention." He stated calmly, yet somehow it felt so important to obey, to please. Kurama and Naruto both jumped into attention their elbows knocking togethers as they scrambled to obey.

Kurama, the little shit, was grinning in amusement while Naruto's heart felt like it was going burst from his chest, and his head got a little dizzy. 'This was Shikamaru the Warden.' Naruto thought, swallowing again. 'Fuck.'

"We have had a few... mishaps over the course of the few months." The warden states with clear disapproval. "Some people have managed to escape on my watch." The wicked smile returns as he adds, "In response to this I took the liberty of improving my holding cell procedures." The warden leans forward and pulls down the aviators took look Naruto directly in the eye. "You are mine for the next hour. And mine only." The Warden practically growls.

"Yes sir." Naruto blurted out. 'Shit, why the _hell_ did i say that?' Naruto mentally yelled. Kurama snorts and the Wardens attention snaps over to him.

"Do you think this is a game maggot?" The Warden growls and Kurama Immediately shakes his head no. 'Fuck I wish I wasn't wearing my jacket right now.' Naruto thought, already feeling heat building up. "Follow me. Single file." The Warden stated before turning on heel so well that he looked like he had been doing it for a long time.

"Thanks for choosing this activity to be nerdy too." Naruto muttered breathlessly to Kurama, smacking him on the shoulder before hurrying after the Warden who had already left the room. The blonde alpha resoutly ignored Kurama's babbling and laughing as he darted to catch up with Shikamaru who was standing in doorway a bit down the hall, looking every bit addictive. Naruto tried, (and failed) to keep his eyes off the other alphas ass and just how well those skinny jeans seemed to fit on him.

"Any personal belongings that will weigh you down, put in this trunk," The Warden says, gesturing to an open trunk. This causes the blonde to look around the room they had just entered. It wasn't big, but there was a small jail cell in the corner and table outside of it where an old fashioned phone rested. Another door with the letters Wardens Office printed on it was off to the left. Idly, Naruto set his phone, keys, and wallet into the trunk that the Warden had pointed out to him earlier. Kurama did the same, throwing his own jacket in. 'Guess is should take my jacket off as well.' The blonde thought, 'considering how hot it is here. Or rather how hot Shikamaru is.' He has enough time to shove his jacket in the trunk as well before the Warden slams it shut.

They are ushered into the cell, and Naruto doesn't have time to process anything before the Warden is grabbing him by his wrist and being pulled forward towards the Warden.

The noise that Naruto instinctively lets out was so embarrassing he immediately slapped his free hand over his mouth. His ears turned bright red, but the Warden is still smirking at him. Just when Naruto opens his mouth to say something snappy- he feels cold metal lock over his wrist.

'Fuck.' Naruto thought in shock as looked down to see had been cuffed to the pole in the center of the cell. Kurama laughed at him before holding out his own wrist to be cuffed.

"You will spend the next hour in here contemplating your horrible life choices." The Warden says shutting the cell door. The blonde blinks still recovering from they whole you cuffed me and I whined thing, before testing the cuffs. 'Damn these are real.' Naruto thought.

"Hey,"the blonde calls out impulsively, because he really never learned to keep his mouth shut. "I thought you said this wasn't that kind of business?" The Warden saunters, actually saunters, to his supposed office door.

"This Warden accepts bribes." He throws casually over his shoulder with a smirk in Naruto direction.

"Naruto!" Kurama finally says loudly practically roaring out in laughter. Naruto flushed, as he remembered that it wasn't just him and the amazing Warden.

"Worth a shot." The blonde mumbled still embarrassed. "Can you believe that was the same bored guy that greeted us when we walked in?" 

_**************_

_(About an hour later_ )

Naruto and Kurama let out a cry of excitement as they were able to figure out how to get out with only a few minutes to spare. The door unlocks and swings open but their laughter dies on the lips as they are greeted with a rather pissed off looking Warden. His arms were crossed, aviators on his nose and- 'oh. hes holding a baton.' Naruto realized, feeling his knees go a little weak. 'Also that shirt makes his biceps look good.' he mentally adds as they stand in a tense silence, waiting.

"Congratulations, you outwitted the best." He says and Kurama lets out a laugh of relief,while Naruto just tried to catch his breath. Shikamaru takes off the hat and gives them a smile, clearly breaking out of his Warden character.

"Im impressed. I have never had just two people escape that room before."

"As in- _ever_?" Kurama asked raising his brows in surprise, and Shikamaru nods.

"It was interesting to watch." 

"My brain hurts." Naruto mumbles scratching at the back of his head while they grab their things from the trunk. Shikamaru just chuckles.

"Thats one of the most common phrases I hear when people are done with my rooms."

"Wait, your rooms?" Naruto blurted out sending him surprised look. Shikamaru casts him a secretive smile.

"My rooms."

"Your the owner?" Kurama asks when the reach the front desk and Shikamaru nods.

"Okay so, do you design the rooms yourself then?" Kurama asked, immediately getting back into his weird nerdy mode. Shikamaru nods.

"I think of the concept, then the puzzles for them. Although i typically get help when actually building the rooms." Shikamaru says casually as though it wasn't the most _amazing_ thing Naruto had ever heard. Kurama was equally impressed.

"That is so cool! It must take so much work! Oh and the acting stuff— you were great, it was awesome!" Shikamaru smiles, ducking his head a little at the praise.

"Thank you. I appreciate the feedback. Especially coming from people who are smart enough to figure out my game."

"Nah, Kurama is like a little genius. Getting his doctorate and he thought this would be a fun way to keep his brain sharp during break." Shikamarus smile widens slight as he looked at Kurama.

"Im honored your chose this as your past time."

"No problem!" Kurama grinned. "We will be back for sure."

"Definitely." Naruto assured, his mouth moving yet again without permission. 'The room was fun, but i need a break or my brain is going to fry itself.' the blonde thought. 'Although a little frying for Shikamaru...' The blonde considers feeling his ears turn red. 'Shikamaru is definitely interesting. I wonder what other characters he can adapt to.' Naruto thinks trying not to shiver.

"Sundays tend to be slow," The other alpha says gesturing to the lobby. "They are also the only day of the week that I'm here. Your welcome back on Sunday's for a discount if you can continue to _impress_ me." Shikamaru's offers and Kurama grins again.

"Thank you, that's awesome!"

"Awesome." Naruto agrees, already regretting the fact that now they had to leave. Or well, regretting the fact he had to leave Shikamaru's presence.

"Hey." Shikamaru says, just as Naruto reached the door. Kuram was already next to the car and the blonde turns around to see the alpha had put the police hat on again. His brown eyes were focused on him and he gave Naruto that knowingly smirk.

"Stay out of trouble punk." He nearly purrs, gesturing towards him with the aviators. Naruto has to force himself to exhale a heat zipped through him.

"Yes _sir._ " He replies and then turns and downright runs to the car not waiting to see what Shikamaru's reaction was to that. 'Somehow I think i know what the reply might have been.' He thought his ears a bright red.

"Get his number?" Kurama said with a laugh and giving him a knowingly look as he threw himself into the car and they left.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed, smacking his steering wheel. It was too late to turn around, and they were stuck a the stoplight.

"Next time, then." Kurama says comfortingly. "Also I'm totally telling Sasuke and Sakura about your new boy toy."

" **Don't you dare."**


End file.
